The Line that Divides
by Phantoms Little Lotte
Summary: Sequel to Skylarks and Sparrows: How would Jack Sparrow like it if his son fell in love with the daughter of a so called eunuch?...Oh boy...
1. Unexpected Visits

The Line that Divides  
  
I'm back! And here's the people who reviewed for the last chapter in my last story-  
  
AbbieNormal182-I have never seen someone give birth...thankfully lol. I've seen a horse give birth...and a cat...and a dog...and a pig, OH-and also a howler monkey! What can I say, I watch Animal Planet a lot! Thanks for the review!!  
  
PED-Sarah-Aww thanks!! Read the sequel! Thanks!  
  
LadyKaGoMe409-Yup! I thought you'd be a little more excited, but eh whatever lol. Thanks!  
  
CaptainSparrowsFeistyLass-LOL! *They had a little Jack that looked just like big Jack! YAY!* lol!! And what is it with people saying, "WHOOT WHOOT!" to me, all the time!! Lol! You are like the 5th person who has said "WHOOT WHOOT" to me in the past week! Thanks for the review!!  
  
Angie-No prob! Lol, I barely started the new story, so you can't thank me yet...thank me when I put up the first chappie!  
  
SuzzieQue-Yes it's over...for now! Because there is a sequel! YIPPEE! Thank you!...can I share the rum? lol  
  
I HAVE THE PERFECT SEQUEL TO SKYLARKS AND SPARROWS!! YAY! I have been working on this for 6 days straight *just this chapter alone!* and I've been working VERY hard, so I hope all of you enjoy it!  
  
Summery: Jack and Juniper travel back to Port Royal to see Will and Liz 10 years later. Young Jack is now 15; Young Pearl is now 16...how would Jack Sr. like it if his son fell in love with the daughter of a eunuch?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or the title to this story-POTC belongs to Disney and the title belongs to my brother's band, A Lesser Concern. I do, however, own Jack Jr., Pearl and Juniper...oh yes, I also own the man at the docks...hehe, I bought him for 2 dollars at eBay.  
  
Chapter 1-Unexpected Visits  
  
Young Jack stared across the endless sea and wondered what adventures lay in front of him. With pirate parents and a whole crew to torture, he had much experience being both sailor and pirate. He earned his sea legs when we was very young, but like his father...he had a sort of waddle to his walk when he walked on land. Although unlike his father, he had never touched lips to rum, or any alcoholic substance, which Jack Sr. found to be a sin.  
His favorite part of being a pirate was definitely the sword fighting. He could beat anyone he came across on the sea (Except his father, of course) and then some. Although, he definitely loved having a pirate family. The stories they told were unbelievable and amazing. Especially the one his father told him about beating Barbossa and his crew of the immortal miscreants. His father tried to convince him in was true, but Jack wouldn't believe him. How could pirates be immortal??  
Jack always was the spitting image of his father, but the older he got, the truer it became. They looked exactly alike, walked like each other, talked like each other...in fact the only difference was that Jack Sr. loved rum and Jack Jr. loathed the stuff.  
"Jack! Ready the sails, we're due at Port Royale!"  
"Due at Port Royale? Why, Father?"  
A toothy grin grew on Jack Sr.'s face. "We're to make a visit."  
Young Jack raised an eyebrow. "A...a visit? Since when do we make visits?"  
"Since now, back to work! We're due anytime now!"  
"Ok, dad!" He saluted his father and got to work. He slowly started humming "A Pirates Life For Me", to which his father began to sing the song as well. He loved when his father sang; his low voice crooning the melody that the whole crew knew quite well.  
Jack wondered why his father wanted to make a visit. Since when did his father 'visit' someone? More of a question than that, since when did his father have friends? And in Port Royale? Jack figured it must've been for revenge; Port Royale was filled with Naval Officers. No pirate was safe there. ~*~*~*~  
Pearl Turner sat in a large room in her house, sitting in a wooden chair and doing a needlepoint sampler. She looked at her work; a little crooked, the string sticking out in places where it wasn't supposed to, the wrong colors in the wrong places. She sighed heavily and leaned back.  
"Mother? How much longer?"  
"How much did you get done?"  
Pearl showed her mother the work, and though her mother cringed at the sight of the sampler, she waved Pearl off to do whatever she pleased. Pearl squealed with delight and was off to see her father at the smithy.  
Elizabeth Turner was quite worried with her daughter. She was to choose a suitor soon and could still not get a sampler right, even at the age of 16. Elizabeth secretly hoped that her daughter would find someone she truly loved, like Elizabeth had done herself. She couldn't imagine what her life would be like if she ended up marrying that Commodore. Actually, she really could imagine it. It would be a dull, boring life...away from William.  
William, the man she loved, worked as a blacksmith. The two of them used to be pirates, but once Elizabeth got pregnant with Pearl, they devoted their time to their daughter. William had more of an influence; Pearl would much rather swordfight then do a sampler.  
Pearl left the house as quickly as she could. She lifted her dress and petticoats and ran as fast as her feet could carry her in her little shoes. If only Pearl wasn't in search of adventure all the time, she would make the perfect wife. She had long, dirty blonde hair with dark brown eyes. She was slender and looked lovely in dresses, even if she hated to wear them. She would inherit a lot of money passed down from her grandfather, who once was mayor. But Pearl wasn't interested in finding a husband-she would rather find adventure on the sea.  
Pearl heard stories of her birth. She was fascinated that she was born right on a pirate ship. Especially since her idol was right there when the whole thing happened. Pearl tried to imagine her parents being friends with THE Captain Jack Sparrow, but she couldn't picture it. She read every book she could find on him and knew everything there was to know about him.  
  
She pushed past everyone in the streets, muttering a 'Pardon me,' or 'Excuse me' every so often. She finally reached the armory and ran inside.  
"Father!" She ran into the arms of the man and hugged him tightly.  
"Hello, Pearl!" He returned to making the dagger he was working on.  
"What can I do today?"  
"Nothing, Pearl. I'm almost wrapped up for today."  
She looked at him with wide eyes and sat down with a frown on her face.  
"Pearl? What's the matter?"  
"I get out of needlepoint, run all the way here, and you tell me I can't do anything? What a disappointment..."  
"Well," Her father started. "I think I can make that up. I have a present for you."  
Pearl's eyes widened and glistened. "A present?"  
"Yes." He pulled out a bag with a little bow on the top and handed it to his excited daughter. She pulled the bow and looked inside, to which she gasped.  
"Father! It's beautiful!!" She pulled out a new, sparkling dagger, which engraved in the blade was a detailed picture of a pearl and her initials, PT. (A/N: If you haven't noticed, I think daggers are really cool, especially if they have something engraved in the blade...is that possible?)  
She went to hug him, but remembered the object in her hand. She put down the dagger (To avoid any serious injuries), THEN hugged her father.  
"Thank you, Father. I love it."  
"You're welcome. Now run along home, I'm going to finish up here then be home in time for dinner."  
"Ok, Father." Pearl put her dagger in the bag and skipped along home to see her mother.  
At the sound of the creaking door, Elizabeth called to her daughter. "Pearl, I fixed your sampler a little bit, I think it looks..."  
"I can't talk now, Mother. Father gave me a dagger and I want to sharpen it." Pearl ran up to her quarters while humming, "A Pirate's Life For Me,"-the song Elizabeth used to sing her to sleep.  
Elizabeth's eyes widened as she slapped her forehead and muttered, "Oh no..." ~*~*~*~  
"WILLIAM TURNER, JUST WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" Liz bellowed to her husband. "You know her obsession with pirates will be insatiable until she meets one herself, so you go and make her a dagger?!"  
"To protect herself with, yes."  
"Protect herself against what?!"  
"You never know what could be around here! You didn't think pirates came around these parts until you were kidnapped by 5 of them!"  
"That was a long time ago, Will!"  
"It doesn't matter how long ago it was, it could still happen!"  
"I just don't think it's a good idea for her to keep sharp object in her room!"  
"Liz, I think it's time we started teaching her how to use a sword."  
"What good will that do? She won't ever have the need to use a sword!"  
"That's what you thought as well. You had to attack those immortal pirates too."  
Liz scrunched up her face and clenched her fists. Sometimes her husband drove her mad, but she learned to live with that.  
"Fine, Will. Teach her how to use a sword, but don't kill her in the process please?"  
"You know I won't." He got up, kissed his wife's cheek and walked to his room to change and bathe. He looked quite disgusting from the hard day's work and always felt better after a bath. ~*~*~*~  
  
"Please, Father?"  
"No!"  
"Please...?"  
"I said no!"  
"Why not?!"  
"Because, lad, it's for me to know and for ye to...I don't know, find out eventually?"  
Jack rolled his eyes at his father and continued working on the 'Pearl'. He was dieing to know where his father was taking him and the crew. Well, he knew that they were headed for Port Royale, but he really wanted to know who they would meet there.  
"If it helps," Jack's mother Juniper whispered into his ear, "We're meeting an old friend of Jack and mine. Well...let's say old friends." She winked at him and walked back over to her husband.  
'Yeah, that helps,' Jack thought to himself as he continued the work. He honestly adored his father, but hated it when his father was mysterious.  
  
"ANCHOR DOWN!" He heard his father bark to the crew. This meant that Jack could sit down and stop working. Or so he thought.  
"You," his father pointed at him. "You're comin' with me. Come on, boy."  
Jack leapt off his seat and followed closely to his father. His mother followed along as well; Jack was guessing that she knew these people too.  
As they rushed off the boat and into Port Royale, they knew exactly what to expect, seeing as they had done this many times.  
"It'll be one shilling to tie up your boat, sir," The man at the dock said "And I need to know your name."  
Jack Sr. sighed. How many times had he gone through this with the same man?  
He handed over one shiny shilling and muttered, "Mr. Smith..."  
"Welcome to Port Royale, Mr. Smith and family!" They walked past him and Jack Sr. laughed. He knew he'd been coming to Port Royale and figured out how to find counterfeit money.  
They walked up the docks and every once and a while, went to hide behind something. It wasn't hard to be sent to the gallows in Port Royale.  
They walked for a while, just trying to find the correct place. Jack Jr. looked confused as he walked behind his parents. He didn't know when they'd stop or even rest. He doubted they would rest; his father wouldn't stop for anything. He had this look of determination that nothing would satisfy.  
Finally, after a long walk, they reached a large white house.  
"This is it!"  
Jack Jr. started laughing hysterically.  
"No, really, where is it?"  
Jack Sr. looked to his son. "This is it...honest."  
Jack Jr. lost all humor. "But...why are we going into a big house? Who are these people?"  
"You'll see in a second!" Jack said, frustrated. ~*~*~*~  
Pearl sat back in her house, once again, making her sampler with her mother. The house was eerily quiet, which made Pearl want to scream. She hated silence, especially if there was someone else with her. It felt awkward, really.  
"Ouch!" Pearl muttered as she pricked herself for the fifth time with her needle. She waved her hand in the air, then began to suck on her injured finger.  
Liz sighed. "Dear, we've been over this. You put the needle in the CLOTH...not your finger!"  
Pearl stabbed her cloth in frustration and sat back in the chair, folding her arms. She would never understand needlepoint or ever get a suitor...and surprisingly, none of that bothered her at all.  
Pearl heard three large knocks at the door and ran as fast as she could to answer the door.  
"PEARL!" Liz yelled after her. "I COULD'VE SWORN WE HAD MAIDS TO ANSWER THE DOOR!!"  
Pearl continued running anyway. It was her one chance to get away from needlepoint and actually do something else.  
"OOMPH!!" She fell to the ground in a thud, and looked up into a pair of confused eyes.  
"Hello, Father!" She got up and went to run again.  
"OH, NO YOU DON'T!" He grabbed her shoulder and pushed her away from the door.  
He slowly grabbed the doorknob and turned it. Once the door was open, his eyes widened. He rubbed them, and took another peek. Pearl peeked from behind the door, saw what her father gawked at, and gracefully fainted to the wooden floor.  
  
A/N: *sighs* Finally! It took me forever to finish this chapter...but goodie! A new story to start! 


	2. Nice to Meet You

A/N: Omg...I learned something today that honestly touched me very deeply. Well, for those of you who don't know this, I adore horses and ride them all the time. Johnny Depp saved and adopted the horse, Goldeneye, (who was one of the horses from Sleepy Hollow) from going to the slaughter house. Isn't that so sweet?!! Much thanks to Johnny for being so kind hearted to horses! YOU ROCK!!  
  
LadyKaGoMe-AWWW Omg! You made ME feel all warm and fluffy inside! Thanks so much for the excellent (who cares if it was short, it was extremely touching!) review!! AWWW!!!  
  
Tennis_Freak-Thanks so much!! I'm so happy people are loving the sequel so far! And yes, I'm trying to make Pearl more like Juniper than like Elizabeth because...I dunno, I feel like it! Ha!...um...sorry, and thanks for the review.  
  
ThePinkPanther-Thanks! And I will update ASAP.  
  
Rhi-Thanks! And no prob, like I said, I'll update ASAP.  
  
OrlandoLover32-Yeah, about the mayor thing, I noticed right before you reviewed, I felt so stupid! But, oh well, everyone makes mistakes. And thanks for the review!  
  
AbbieNormal182-Yay! I'm so happy you reviewed! Thanks so much!  
  
Kittty-Thank you! Just for me to know, is your username with three t's or two? Let me know next time you review, k?  
  
JaquelineSparrow-Thanks so much! I won't explain it in further chapters...did you read the first story? Skylarks and Sparrows explains who Juniper is, this story is the sequel, but thank you for reviewing!  
  
PED-Sarah-YAY! U reviewed!! Thanks so much, and yes, I think it's a little impossible to 'gracefully faint', but wouldn't it be cool if you could? Lol  
  
Angie-ok! I will keep a note that Tennis_Freak is you, thanks for reviewing!  
  
Sparrow Quill-Cool review! I like the way you wrote it, don't ask why, it was cool! Thanks and continue reading!  
  
Jullez-Omg, thank you so much!!! You rock!  
  
A/N: I noticed a mistake in the first chapter, I said that Liz's father was mayor-how stupid am I, he was governor! For crying out loud, I saw the movie 5 times and I still get things like that wrong, how depressing! Sorry, people!  
  
A/N2: I'm amazed with all the reviews! Honestly, I am absolutely blown away. Thank you so much!!  
  
A/N3: I'm so sorry it's taking me so long with these chapters. With school and trying to keep up my grades and all, it's just a little hard to have any time to work on my story. So, bear with me and please, keep reading!  
  
Chapter 2-Nice to Meet You  
  
Jack stared down at the girl who had flopped to the floor in front of him. She looked relatively familiar, only younger than the last time he had seen the woman.  
He scratched his chin as he examined her.  
"Elizabeth?"  
Will rubbed his eyes again in disbelief. "It's...it's Pearl actually. Jack? Is that you?!" At the sound of Jack's name, Elizabeth jumped out of her seat and ran to the door, seeing a family of three, including one man she thought she'd never see again.  
"Jack Sparrow?"  
Jack slapped his hand to his forehead and moaned. "CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow!"  
They exchanged hugs, exclaiming how they'd never thought they'd cross paths again.  
Jack parted from the two of them and looked to the floor. The girl was dead asleep in between them.  
"Excuse me, but um...what are ye going to do with that?" He said, pointing to the girl below.  
Will bent down and picked up his daughter, carrying her to her room.  
~*~*~*~  
Pearl's eyes fluttered open as she looked around in her large bed. What had happened? She soon after remembered something...something about Captain Jack Sparrow and seeing him in person, but what were the chances that it was reality? It must've been a dream.  
She yawned and stretched her arms. She was quite tired, and her back hurt gruesomely...why, she couldn't figure out. Maybe it was from sword fighting her father. Or maybe it was from the endless needlepoint with a straight back. Whatever the reason may be, she knew that it hurt like crazy.  
Pearl didn't quite remember falling asleep or going to her bed, so how'd she get there? In fact, she didn't actually remember anything-just the fact that she eventually fell asleep.  
She looked out the window and noticed it had gotten significantly darker from the last time she looked out the window. She decided to ask her parents if they knew anything about her taking a nap. It really was bothering her; not everyone just falls asleep and doesn't remember doing so.  
As she tiptoed down the stairs, she saw her father and mother facing her in chairs, laughing and smiling at three other people-a boy her age, a woman her mother's age, and a man a little older than her father. The first thing that Pearl noticed was that they were oddly dressed. The man had a tri-corner hat with a bandana underneath and was wearing clothing that was rather ragged. The son was the same, and the woman had raggedy clothing as well.  
Pearl snuck down the stairs quietly; trying not to disturb them, but her father looked up and grinned at her.  
"Oh! Jack, you remember Pearl? Our daughter?" Her father said to the man sitting opposite him as he motioned to the stairs.  
Pearl fixed her hair and stood up straight at the man turned around to look at her. But as the man turned, she saw this wasn't any ordinary man. He was a pirate.  
He was Jack Sparrow.  
Pearl ran down the stairs and looked at him.  
"Yo...You're Captain Jack Sparrow!!"  
Jack laughed. "Aye, lass, I am."  
Pearl gasped. "You're my idol! I've read all about you!"  
"Well, it's nice to know I have fans." Jack said, with another laugh.  
Pearl turned around and saw what must've been either his sister or wife. Then she looked to the side of the woman and saw what had to be either his son...or his identical twin.  
"Oh, let me apologize." Jack started. "This is my wife, Juniper, and our son, Jack."  
"Nice to meet you all." Pearl said with a little curtsy. She then walked over to the chair next to her father and sat down. She couldn't help but stare at them all. They were amazing. Risking their lives in a town like Port Royale just to see her family.  
"Well, lass, ye certainly did grow from last time I saw ye. In fact, ye were an infant last time I saw ye."  
"I was born on the Black Pearl, right?" Pearl asked excitedly.  
"Yes, in fact, ye were. Right on the deck of the cursed ship itself. Named after the ship as well."  
Pearl eyes widened as she stared at the pirate's face. "Did you say cursed?"  
"Haven't ye heard the stories?" He asked Pearl with an astonished look on his face. He then turned to Pearl's parents. "Didn't ye tell her?"  
"Umm..." Liz started. "We thought it was best not to tell her."  
Jack sighed heavily. "Well, lass, I suppose I should tell ye."  
~*Hour later*~  
"Wow..." Pearl said with a sigh. "Why wasn't I informed of this?"  
"Well, sweetie," Liz began. "Your obsession with pirates is great enough without knowing about our past."  
"Wait a minute," Jack asked quickly. "Obsession with pirates?"  
"Yes, sir!" Pearl rang out loudly. "Someday, I'll be a pirate, too!"  
Jack Jr. gave a little snort and tried to hold in a laugh. Jack Sr. looked away from the girl and Juniper just put her hand over her lips, covering a smile.  
Pearl squinted her eyes and looked at all of them. How dare they make fun of her! She could become a pirate, really she could!!  
"We're sorry, love, we really are." Jack apologized. "But a fine lady like yerself...well, ye don't want to be dealin' with pirates."  
"And why not?"  
"Ye start associating with pirates and ye get isolated from others. No one wants to be around a pirate. They'd rather save their necks, to be certain."  
"Well, I'm not no one, now am I?" Pearl stated. She crossed her arms across her chest and stared into the eyes of the legend himself.  
Jack grinned at the fiery girl that sat just in front of him.  
"She should be a pirate. Certainly has the blood and attitude of one." Jack said to her parents. Liz gasped and Will put his head in his hands.  
"Don't say that!" Will pleaded. "She already has plans of becoming one in the future, why encourage her now?!"  
"Will, my boy, ye certainly lost yer pirate side, didn't ye?"  
"Pirate side? What do you mean, pirate side?"  
Jack looked even more astonished than before. "They never even told ye about them bein' pirates?! Liz, Will, what stories DID ye tell the lass?!"  
"Wait! You were pirates?!" Pearl yelled.  
"Well...yes, Pearl, we were, a long time ago." Will explained.  
"You only told me that you were friends with Jack and that he promised you a trip to Port Royal from across the sea! But you were pirates?!?!"  
"Yes, Pearl, we were!" Liz said, beginning to raise her voice.  
"Then what do you have against me wanting to be a pirate?"  
"It's a dangerous business. You have to be very wise and tricky to get away from naval officers alive. Especially wise to avoid the gallows."  
"Are you saying I'm not smart?"  
"No, not at all. Only, you have to be able to deceive people as well as being smart." Will said, trying to convince her she couldn't become a pirate.  
"Tell me, lass. Can ye work with a sword?" Jack asked. He had become extremely intrigued in the girl.  
"Of course I can! My father taught me. I'm almost as good as him and I'll beat him one day too!"  
Will laughed. "Let's not go THAT far."  
"Now let me ask ye. Why don't ye want her becoming a pirate?"  
Liz and Will thought about the question for a second before answering quietly, "I guess we just want to protect her is all."  
"Liz, didn't we take care of ye on the 'Pearl'?"  
"Well, yes, but..."  
"Then what's the bloody problem?"  
"Well...we'd like to wait before she does anything like...join piracy. She's too young to devote herself to a life like that."  
While the adults talked about her future, Pearl snuck away, not wanting to hear more. Her parents would never allow her to run away to the life she wanted. Even though Jack wanted her to become a pirate as well, she could never get away with her parents knowing. They would never let her.  
Tiny, crystal tears ran down her cheek. Her life at sea would either have to wait or the dream was going to die completely.  
  
A/N: I am REALLY unhappy with this chapter, I hated the way it turned out, but I have a little writer's block and this is the best I can think of right now. So please, forgive me! 


	3. Lectures

AbbieNormal182-Thanks! I thought it was bad, but at least someone liked it! And Pearl is 16, Jack is 15. Thanks for the review!  
  
PED-Sarah-Hmm...good idea!! Thanks, and I'll continue soon, promise!  
  
LadyKaGoMe409-LOL! Well...that was more than one idea, but I'll consider it! Thanks for the review and the help!  
  
Angie-Aww, thanks! At least some people liked the chappie. And I can't tell you what happens! That would ruin the fun! Keep reading, though!  
  
DaydreamBeliever14-Thanks, mate! I'll update as soon as possible  
  
SuzzieQue-Yay! I get some rum! Thanks, happy 'belated' Turkey Day to u too!  
  
SuzzieQue *2nd Review*-LMAO, nice review, were u drunk or something? Lol, it was hysterical! Thank ya!  
  
Kittty-Thanks! Keep reading!  
  
A/N: YAY! Tomorrow is a happy day because: My dentist appointment is over, thank goodness, but more importantly... POTC COMES OUT ON DVD! WOOO!!!!!! FINALLY! Chapter 3-Lectures  
  
Pearl stomped off with her fists clenched and her eyes squinted. Yeah, right! Bollocks, she could too be a pirate if she wanted to be! Anyone could be a pirate, all you had to do was break the law!  
As she was muttering incomprehensible words to herself, Jack Jr. was walking in the opposite direction and looked at her in confusion. Jack had grown tired of the discussion and had left the room when no one had noticed. The lass was fuming and looked like she was about to burst. Jack sighed. He might as well try to help.  
"What's wrong, lass?"  
Pearl ignored him completely and just continued walking. Jack walked quickly right after her and grabbed her shoulder.  
"Let go!" She squealed.  
"No! Not until ye tell me what's wrong!"  
"Why should I tell you? It's not like you'll give a bloody hell!"  
"And how do ye know that? Do ye really think I would've asked if I didn't care in the first place?"  
Pearl opened her mouth to contradict, but nothing came out. She closed her mouth and sighed heavily. Jack motioned for her to sit down on the stairs just adjacent to them and asked her again.  
"Tell me this time. What is wrong?"  
Pearl fought a little again, but eventually gave in. "My parents don't believe I can ever become a pirate. It's not fair. I can swordfight just as well as the next person!"  
Jack rubbed his chin in thought. "Would ye care to prove that point?"  
Pearl furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"  
Jack smiled. "Where do ye practice sword fighting?" ~*~*~*~  
Pearl picked up a beautifully crafted sword (of course made by her father), just as Jack took his out of his holster. His was rusted and looked as if it had been used thousands of times, yet he looked at it in admiration, as if he could never give it up.  
They took their places and Jack stared at her. Sword fighting in a dress...the woman had to be mad.  
"Ready to begin?" He asked.  
"As ready as I'll ever be."  
Jack lunged forward with his sword, but Pearl easily blocked it. Jack looked at his sword confused. He lunged again, and once again, she blocked.  
"You'll have to do better than that." She said with a smile.  
He growled and lunged farther at her, to which she parried. This time it was her turn to advance, to which she lunged forward, and so began their epic battle. Swords clashed and sweat broke on their foreheads. They were both equally as good. They were in the sword room for about an hour, the sounds of metal, shuffling feet and growls ringing through the air. When Pearl couldn't take it anymore, she placed a tiny foot behind Jack's, and he fell backwards on his rear.  
Pearl stepped forward and placed her sword at his neck.  
"You cheated!" He snarled at her.  
"And people thought I couldn't be a pirate." She told him with a smile.  
The door creaked open, and they both turned their heads at the noise.  
"Pearl Turner! What have you been doing?!" Liz's voice rang.  
"Just wonderful..." Pearl muttered to herself.  
"Look at your dress, it's torn in several places! And your hair is a mess! Where are you going to find a suitor looking like that?" Liz asked her daughter.  
"I told you, Mother, I'm not interested in finding a suitor!" Pearl raised her voice to her mother.  
"Jack! Just look at ye! Sitting in the corner...with Pearl's sword at yer neck? Ye got beaten by a lass?" Jack Sr. asked.  
"I resent that!!" Juniper yelled, slapping her husband hard on the chest.  
"I didn't lose, Father! She cheated!"  
"Cheated? Pearl, what about playing fair in sword fighting? Didn't we discuss that?" Will asked her. He still remembered far back when Jack and Will had fought almost to the death, when Jack had cheated. When Will informed him of his trickery, he only responded, 'Pirate.'  
"I know, but I was getting tired! If I won, then we wouldn't have to fight anymore!"  
Liz sighed. "Pearl, come with me. We need to talk." They left the room with Will following them, leaving the Sparrow's in the sword room. ~*~*~*~  
"Just absolutely what were you thinking?! Fighting a pirate? You're insane, Pearl! Do you know what could've happened to you? You could've..."  
"I could've won if we weren't interrupted." Pearl retorted angrily.  
"No, Pearl, you could've died if you weren't careful!" Liz shouted back.  
"But I was careful! And I almost won! Doesn't that prove I'm advanced enough to become a pirate?"  
Liz and Will looked at each other. Then they both turned to her and said in unison a big, resounding, "NO!" ~*~*~*~  
"What were you thinking, fighting a lass like that?! If anything were to happen to her, we would've been sent to the gallows in a heartbeat!"  
"I know, Mother..." Jack responded solemnly.  
"AND ANOTHER THING..."  
"Woah, I think ye've said enough, sweetness." Jack Sr. then turned to his son. "What she wants to say is, no more fighting lasses that are of any importance, savvy?"  
"Savvy..."Jack responded, once again, solemnly.  
"And no more losing to any lass! Or man!"  
"But I told ye! She cheated!"  
"Shouldn't ye have watched for any movements of trickery?"  
"I watch when I fight you, but when I fought her, I thought she'd play fair!"  
"Well, ye thought wrong, didn't ye?"  
"Enough, both of you!" Juniper jumped in. "Let's just go. We're in enough trouble as it is."  
Jack sighed heavily before nodding. ~*~*~*~  
Liz, Will and Pearl sat in their living room quietly, awaiting the Sparrow family to come back down stairs.  
Juniper sighed and decided to speak for the family. "Well...we're really sorry about all this. Honestly, we didn't know it would happen. We better leave."  
Liz's eyes widened, for she didn't know they'd apologize. "Leave? But we were just talking! You don't have any place to stay in town!"  
"Stay? We've never actually stayed anyplace once we arrived there." Juniper replied, baffled.  
"Oh, but please stay! For a week, that's all!" Liz pleaded.  
Pearl's head snapped up. A week?! They were here for an hour and she was already in trouble, how much trouble could they cause in a week?!  
"Well..." Juniper began, thinking it through.  
'Please say no, please say no...' Pearl thought nervously.  
"Why not? It'll do us some good to stay on land for a while." Juniper said with a smile.  
Pearl walked upstairs without anyone noticing. She couldn't believe it. How dare they stay in her house?! Jack Sparrow might've been her idol, but now she didn't want them in her house if she would get in trouble because of them! 


	4. Complete and Utter Misery

PED-Sarah-Why, thank you! And I know, I feel awful about updating so late all the time, but my schedule's been really busy lately with 7 million tests and essays and projects and what not. I'll try to be quicker, promise!  
  
LadyKaGoMe409-Thanks! Don't worry, I'm a sucker for the lovey-dovey stuff too, but it's gonna be a LONG time until that kicks in. The action will start soon...I think? Thanks again!  
  
SuzzieQue-YAY! More rum!! Thanks a lot, and LOL, I could just picture you laughing in class for no reason. That happened to me in Spanish when I got bored and started thinking about my foot, for some unknown reason, and then started laughing really hard...ok, just ignore me, I got bored that day...  
  
AbbieNormal182-Yeah, I thought it was about time the poor Turner's beat the Sparrow's, even if it was because she cheated. Thanks for the awesome review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own POTC...ok, that's not true, I own it on DVD now, but you know what I mean!  
  
Chapter 4-Complete and Utter Misery  
  
Walking down the flight of stairs, Pearl looked from side to side; making sure any Sparrow wasn't within her eyesight. She snuck quietly down the stairs and began to walk to the dining room for her breakfast, but was interrupted shortly.  
"Good Morning to ye, me fair lady," Jack Jr. exclaimed, walking up to Pearl with a smirk on his face. "How was yer sleep last night, pray tell?"  
Pearl, however, did not break the simplest of smiles. Her face remained sinister and angry, as she crossed her arms across her chest and tapped her foot. "Not well, seeing as I got in trouble yesterday! You can thank yourself for that, as well." She turned to leave, but he grabbed her by the shoulder.  
"Wait a minute, there lass." He looked at her with confused eyes and his smile suddenly turned to a concerned frown. "Is there a problem between us?"  
"I don't see why it matters to you, Mr. Sparrow." Taken aback by the formal use of his name, his mouth dropped open, but he quickly regained his disposition.  
"Of course it matters, Miss Turner! I hoped we could become friends. Ye know, talk about things, maybe swordfight a little, exchange facts about our lives?"  
Pearl sighed. "I have to cool off before I even consider speaking to you in a kind manner. So, if you'll excuse me, I'm quite hungry." ~*~*~*~  
"Pearl, you're quiet this morning. Anything wrong?" Will asked his daughter, who was looking down at her bowl of disgusting oatmeal. She felt awful inside, so why not eat something awful? Sure she told Jack earlier that she was hungry, but she was only searching for excuses not to talk to him.  
"Why don't you ask Jack?" She muttered quietly, talking more to herself than anyone else.  
"What was that dear?"  
"Nothing, I'm fine, don't mind me."  
"Alright then, darling, if you insist..." Will told her, but sounded unsure with his words. He was concerned about his daughter and wanted to help, but if she didn't want to talk, he wouldn't force her.  
"So, where are the Sparrow's?" Pearl asked, hoping maybe they felt out of place and left earlier than expected.  
"At the armory. They wanted to pick up some supplies."  
"Are you sure they'll pay you?"  
Both parents looked at Pearl, shocked at what she had just said.  
"Pearl! The Sparrow's would never steal from us! Plus, I let them have what they needed. They've been our friends for some time now."  
Stabbing her meal, Pearl grunted in agony. How were these people ever going to leave?  
~*~*~*~  
As Pearl sat down in a chair, reading a book (most likely her first book that wasn't about pirates), the door creaked open and in walked her favorite people. She rolled her eyes and laid them back down to the back, right back where she left off.  
"'Ello, love!" Jack Jr. exclaimed to her. Pearl ignored him just like she had that very morning. "I picked up two new swords and thought maybe we could fight again! Ye put up one heck of a fight last time."  
"Yes, right before I was yelled at for ruining my dress. And I hope you intend on paying my father for his hard work."  
Jack stared at her for a while, thinking maybe she was joking about the last part, but no smile came to her face. Pay? Jack thought back, and couldn't remember a time when he paid for anything.  
"Of...course I'll pay him? I mean, why shouldn't I? He is my father's best friend."  
Pearl snapped her head up at him with a glare on her face that could kill. "That better not be sarcasm I'm hearing."  
"Sarcasm, Miss Turner? Why would I be sarcastic? I mean well and I truly intend to pay the man for his duties." With a bow he left the room. Pearl looked down at her book and wanted to dearly concentrate, but it wouldn't happen. She felt badly about how she treated him and wanted to apologize, but not now. It was far too soon. She was to wait for the opportune moment. (A/N: Tee hee...)  
~*~*~*~  
"So, do you and Jack get along?" Elizabeth asked her daughter. They were doing the samplers again and there was an awkward silence, so Elizabeth decided to say something.  
Pearl sighed. How would she ever answer this one?  
"I don't know...he's nice and all, but he did get me in trouble, and for that I'm mad at him."  
Elizabeth dropped her work and stared at her daughter.  
"Pearl...it's true that both of you got in trouble, but it wasn't entirely his fault. You both engaged in the fight, therefore, you both got in trouble."  
"I suppose...but I just wanted to swordfight! Why can't I swordfight if he can? I'm just as good as him, maybe better!"  
"Dear, you're a woman. Women don't fight men, they only cook and clean for them."  
Pearl's jaw dropped open at her mother's last vicious remark. She dropped her sampler to the floor and quickly stood up.  
"I am NOT going to be some lazy man's slave!" With that, she stormed off, with anger in her eyes and betrayal in her heart. Was Jack's story true? Was that her mother who was kidnapped by pirates, thrown off a ship, forced to live on a barren island for a day, and went back to help the man the loved, even going as far as killing some men, fighting them, and wearing men's attire?  
Clenching her fists, she walked through the house, but not before running into Jack Jr. once again.  
With concern in his eyes, he asked if anything was wrong. Pearl tried to decide whether or not she should tell him, but thought of something better.  
A smile, the first one in ages, came to her lips.  
"Let us have a go. Come on, another sword fight. And this time, no one ignores the rules of engagement. A truly fair battle."  
Jack looked at her, absolutely stunned. "Excuse me? Is this the same lady who wanted to kill me this morning for the last fight we got in? What's in your head that changed yer mind so easily?"  
Pearl's smile grew larger. "I'm going to prove that any woman can fight any man in sword fight...and win."  
Jack drew his head back and laughed out loud. He looked down upon her again. "You beat me? I'm a pirate, miss, and you're practically royalty. What makes ye think ye have what it takes?"  
"The fact that I beat you last time."  
  
"That's not true! Ye cheated! If I had seen that comin', I would have cornered you just as easily, with my sword at your neck."  
Pearl smirked, crossing her arms. "How would you like to prove that point?"  
Jack went to open his mouth, but a thought came to mind.  
"Does yer mother know of this? I don't want to get in trouble again."  
Pearl wanted to protest, but knew he was right.  
"Just a moment." She ran off to another room, where her father sat with Jack Sr., discussing a few things.  
She whispered into her fathers ear, but he impatiently sighed. "Pearl, why?"  
"Please, father!" She hissed. "I need to prove a point!"  
He sighed again and looked into the face of the daughter he so loved. "Fine, but be careful!"  
"And keep mother out of there! I don't want to get in trouble again!"  
"Absolutely." With that, he kissed his daughters cheek and waved her off, turning to Jack again.  
"What was that all about, mate?"  
"My daughter wants to fight your son again in a sword fight, this time using rules of engagement to see who can win."  
Jack laughed. "Well, it's obvious who the winner will be."  
Will looked at him curiously. "What is that supposed to mean?"  
"My son will easily beat your daughter, especially since she IS the daughter of a eunuch."  
Will went to protest, but thought about what Jack just said. "Jack? If I was a eunuch, I wouldn't HAVE a daughter."  
Jack went to argue, but Will was absolutely right. For once in his life, Jack didn't have a comeback.  
~*~*~*~  
"Did ye ask her?" Jack Jr. asked Pearl.  
"No, I asked my father, he said he'll let me and that he'll keep my mother out of the situation. Now, let's go! It's about time I show you who's the better swordsperson."  
They walked into the sword room and started preparing for the fight to prove that Pearl could just as easily beat him in any battle.  
  
A/N: I'm sorry about the eunuch line to any Will lover's out there! I just love that line and had to put something about it in here. PLUS, you should be thanking me because I proved *fictionally proved* that he ISN'T a eunuch! So there! Woo! That...doesn't really do anything for me, since I'm a complete Jack and Johnny fan, but oh well, I helped Will fan girls across the world! Woo! 


	5. Another Swordfight

SuzzieQue-Yay! I talked to you before on AIM! Lol, remember the pants thing I sent you? I love that!! Thanks for the review and keep reading!  
  
Angie-Thanks for the wonderful review! And I loved that you said that you were waiting for this chappie *sobs* I'M LOVED, PEOPLE! Ok, that was a little.vain, but oh well. And thanks! I'll try to check it out if I ever get time to! And no problem about the eunuch line, I felt sort of bad for him, even though I'm not an Orli fan, I felt bad for the poor thing and had to add a line.  
  
Nobodyinparticular-I beg your pardon! I am one of the biggest Jack fans around, and just because ONE time I did not make Jack have a comeback, does NOT mean that I am NOT a fan! *harrumph* I'm offended now! AND-I did realize it was detrimental to Jack, I just wanted to -for once- stick up for all the Will fan girls out there. So, do NOT say I am not a Jack fan or I will tackle you!  
  
Nancing Nobody-Hmm..true! Kind of upset that you didn't review about the chappie, but you brought up a good point! Thanks!  
  
PED-Sarah-YAY! You liked the eunuch line too! AHH! Don't throw something at me! Throw something at PEARL if she loses, it's her fault, not mine! Ok, it sort of is my fault but...HEY LOOK OVER THERE! *runs away, runs into a tree, falls unconscious*  
  
AbbieNormal182-I started the swordfight before I got your review and it's turning out pretty well! And yay! My eunuch line was good! Lol, I liked it, I hoped you would!  
  
A/N: Speaking of the eunuch line, in the DVD, in one of the commentaries, they said they were thinking of adding a line like:  
  
Jack: Did it hurt?  
  
Will: Did what hurt?  
  
Jack: You know...snip snip?  
  
LMAO! So funny!  
  
Chapter 5-Another Swordfight?  
  
"Ok, so grab your weapon," Pearl told Jack Jr. "And prepare to be taken down."  
"Taken down? Really, well I beg to differ, Miss Turner." Jack smiled. "Ye happen to be looking at the youngest and best pirate around."  
"Best? I'm sorry Jack, maybe you own the 'youngest pirate' title, but I believe your father owns the 'BEST pirate' title."  
Jack scowled at his enemy. "Then soon will I. Let's begin before we're found out, savvy?"  
"Savvy." With that, Pearl lashed out her sword at the young pirate, who took a surprised leap back, landing near the wall.  
"On your heels, Jack. Always expect the unexpected." Pearl taunted him.  
"I say the same to you." He did the same, as he lunged at her, going in for the kill. Pearl parried rather easily, and Jack decided to bring up the level a bit. He moved faster and his sword stabbed at her sides, nearly missing her. Pearl's eyes widened. He was good, she gave him that, but not nearly good enough.  
Pearl quickened her speed as well, moving freely across the room, stabbing back at him. He parried each with just as much ease, making Pearl a little frustrated. Whenever one of them tried to be better, so did the other. They just couldn't beat each other.  
A sweat broke out on both of their foreheads, much worse on Pearl's. She wore the same dress she wore in the first fight; since it was already damaged, it wouldn't make a difference if she ruined it any more. The dress was rather heavy, but she had no choice, since she had no pants of any sort to wear instead. She knew for a fact that she would not be able to fight in the shoes she owned, so she fought barefoot.  
Jack, on the other hand, just wore his pirate attire that he rarely changed out of. There was no point really; being a pirate, not many people are going to see you anyway. It was comfy, flexible and fit quite well, unlike Elizabeth's dress, which she had to look down, lift it to wear she was running to, then plop the heavy thing down again. It was rather annoying, really, but Pearl made the best of it, and fought her best.  
"You're really quite good, ye know." Jack said while parrying, blocking and going to attack every 10 seconds.  
"Thank you. I had the best teacher there was. A half blacksmith, half pirate; where can you go wrong?"  
"Maybe here?" With that, he stabbed quite ferociously, missing Pearl by a millimeter. It slashed her dress open on the side, slicing through her undergarments, revealing her waist.  
"Ah...a diversion, hmm? Well, I won't be making that mistake again." She went in for the attack again.  
They fought endlessly, breaking quite a sweat and jogging all over the floorboards. No one wanted to stop until they proved who was better.  
Pearl went to stab, but Jack was all too good. He realized the presence of a table behind him, and jumped right onto it, out of the way of the blade. Pearl growled and jumped up along with him, going to stab again. She almost got him in the leg, but he jumped in the air as the blade swished underneath him. They both jumped off again, and when they both went in to stab.  
Their swords got entangled, and they got in each other's face to break the swords free. Once they were released, they were pushed back with such a force that the battle had ended.  
Both fighters had fallen on their bottoms, due to tripping over the other's foot. They looked at each other, and couldn't help but laugh out loud at each other's baffled face. Jack got up to his feet first and walked over to the fallen lass. He gave her his hand.  
"Up ye go, miss."  
She tugged at his wrist to get up on her feet and looked him in the face. He smiled down at her. Though she was older, he was considerably taller.  
"Ye put up, once again, one heck of a battle. Why don't we call this truce before one of us ends up a bloody mess?"  
Pearl returned the smile right back up at him. "Truce."  
"Now then," Jack continued, looking down at Pearl's hideously damaged dress. "Why don't we get ye out of that dress?"  
Pearl's eyes widened. "I beg your pardon, Mr. Sparrow! Don't think just because you were all sweet on me that you can seduce me instantly!!"  
Jack backed up and his eyes widened. "Hold on, there lass! Look for yerself at yer dress! I meant, it's ripped! Do ye want yer mother seeing that?"  
Pearl looked at her ripped dress and blushed. "Sorry, it's just that I thought you meant..."  
"No use explaining, love, I understand completely." He smiled a sympathetic smile at her and wished he had rearranged his words so that he wouldn't have embarrassed her.  
Pearl's eyes showed a clear state of confusion. "Jack? Why do you call me love?"  
"It's a pet name, lass. My father calls many women he runs into 'love'. Even called yer mother that, as it were."  
"I see...Well, I better get into a different dress before my mother sees." ~*~*~*~  
Pearl took off her dress without help from one of the maids. She felt that she was better off without the maids knowing about her battle; most likely, one of them would tell her mother first chance she got.  
Pearl smiled at her victory. Even though she didn't win, she did call truce with one of the best sword fighters around. She could've won too if the truce wasn't called. Stupid blighter Jack was, tripping over her ankle, then causing Pearl to go down with him.  
Pearl did notice, though, when Jack was looking down at her after he pulled her up, that he was quite devilishly handsome. The man had eyes that possibly no woman could resist. And call her crazy, but when Jack told her WHY he called her love, she was a little upset that it didn't mean anything more. But it would never work anyway; Sooner or later (And most likely sooner), her parents would find a lovely suitor, most likely a military man, and arrange a wedding for the two of them. Even if anything happened between her and Jack, they'd have to discard any idea of a relationship immediately.  
Pearl took the idea of her and Jack together and forgot about it instantly. She put a bonnet on over her wet, sweaty hair; just to make herself look presentable. ~*~*~*~  
Jack sat in the sword room, sharpening his sword. He was shocked at how good Pearl actually was. For a woman, she was very gifted at the sword and could probably cross blades with any pirate. He was amazed at how well she was taught, and how carefully she thought through each move she made. The look of concentration on her face was unbelievable.  
She was a beautiful woman, with long, dirty blonde, curly locks of hair and a delicate, smooth face. 'Just think, Jack,' he thought to himself, 'You get to see her every day for at least a week.'  
A frown settled on his face. Even though he could see her every day, there was no chance of anything happening between them. Please, she was the governor's granddaughter; even though her parents were retired pirates, she deserved the best. Not some young man that was wanted in every country around the world. He sighed and wished that somehow, fate would be a little nicer to him. The chances of that were unlikely.  
Anyway, Jack was just happy having her as a friend. As long as she liked him and wasn't mad at him, he was just as happy. ~*~*~*~  
As Pearl descended down the stairs, Will stood up. Pearl walked up to him and he examined her, making sure she wasn't hurt in anyway. When he was done, he looked at her curiously.  
"What happened?"  
"It was a tie; Jack tripped over my foot, causing me to trip over his and we both fell. We decided to call truce."  
"Oh, that little blighter of a son of mine! He should've finished ye off!" Jack exclaimed.  
Both Turner's looked at him with angry looks on their faces.  
"I mean, he shouldn't have given up so easy on ye..." Jack looked concerned. "I'm in trouble, aren't I?"  
Will smiled. "You have NO idea..." ~*~*~*~  
Jack walked down the stairs slowly and peeked from side to side. He made sure no one was around and walked into the living room. Unfortunately, he ran into Pearl, his father and Pearl's father.  
"I cannot believe ye lost!" Jack exclaimed.  
"I didn't lose, Father, it was a tie!"  
Pearl, noticing the tension, decided to speak up. "It's true, Mister Sparrow. Your son put up one good fight and probably would've beaten me if I hadn't begged him for a truce."  
Jack Jr. looked at Pearl in disbelief. Pearl raised her eyebrows, telling him silently to play along.  
"It's true, Father! I had her begging for mercy!" Jack exclaimed, quite proud.  
Jack Sr. smiled. "Well, then I suppose ye did win, somewhat! Nicely done, lad!"  
Jack Jr. smiled at his father. "Well, I need to talk with Pearl." With that, he grabbed her by her dress and pulled her in the next room.  
"What was that?!" Jack exclaimed as loud as he could, but still in a whisper.  
"I suppose I didn't want your father to disown you, so I lied for you."  
Jack went into a state of confusion. "But why? What did I do to deserve yer help?"  
Pearl stayed silent until she thought up a reason. "When someone's in trouble, Mister Sparrow, regardless of whom they are, I help them." She then left the room, leaving Jack in the hallway by himself. 


	6. Quick Thievery

Reviews!  
  
JaquelineSparrow-Thanks! And take your time in reading the first one, you can always still review that one if you wish, in fact, please do!  
  
JaquelineSparrow *2nd Review*-Aww, thank you! Finally, someone appreciates the name! And I'm so happy you finished the first one! Keep reading and reviewing!  
  
AbbieNormal182-Yes, little romantic tinglings, but its WAY too soon. So, ya gotta wait. And thank you sooooo much! I was hoping my fight scenes were getting better; they aren't very easy to write. Thanks so much!  
  
PED-Sarah-Wasn't that eunuch line funny in the commentary! LOL! Hmm, never thought about that, I'll add it in this chappie! Thanks for the review!! And yes, you can throw Jack JUST NOT AT ME! Lol  
  
SuzzieQue-Lol, oh no, Walmart? Can't wait to hear this! And did you see the bloopers? They were hysterical! Especially when Johnny's wig falls off, then the one where he looks up and says, "Is that a plane?" LMAO! You didn't actually review but...thanks anyway? I suppose? Lol  
  
BTW-Someone asked me (I believe it was AbbieNormal182) if I had ever seen a baby be born...yes, well, today in health we watched that very special video showing and detailing the whole thing, so now I can say that I HAVE seen it and it's not pretty. Not to mention the boys in the room were on the floor laughing and the girls were sitting in there seats blushing, making it SO much worse, but I just wanted to inform you that I now know what it looks like...eww...  
  
Chapter 6-Quick Thievery  
  
"Pearl, was that true?" Will asked his daughter, who looked a little frustrated with everyone asking her about her audacious decision to lie to a pirate.  
She sighed heavily and looked her father in the eyes. "No, we both fell to the ground and he called it truce before we both killed ourselves. I figured I might as well help him out before his father killed him."  
Will sighed. "Well, even though you lied to the man, I'm glad you decided to help Jack out. After all, he is staying for a month."  
Pearl nodded her head before replaying in her head what her father had just said. A month? Had he just said a month?  
"Wait just a bloody minute there, mate!" Pearl exclaimed, right before her father went to turn. "A month?!"  
"Yes, Pearl! A month! There are some problems with the 'Pearl' that needs some fixing, and it'll take at least a month to fix them all." (A/N: Anyone know how to italicize on ff.net? It doesn't work when I do it!)  
Pearl sighed heavily before turning off. Sure, she liked Jack and all, but she wasn't sure she wanted him staying for a month. She didn't entirely trust him. She was sure she would somehow grow to trust him...or so she thought.  
Walking up the stairs to the balcony above, she saw something that couldn't be real. Jack Jr. was looking at the armoire, rubbing it's surface and admiring it's beautiful finishing when someone caught his eye. A crystal bowl filled with many shiny coins, most likely earned from her father's armory. Silver shillings spilled (A/N: Try saying that 5 times fast!) out of the bowl and onto the armoire surface. Jack picked up a shiny coin, examined it, looked from side to side, and sneakily placed it in his jacket pocket. He turned around and almost jumped out of his skin when he saw Pearl, standing there, mouth agape.  
"You...you thief!!" She yelled at him. "That's my father's well earned money! How dare you!!"  
Jack couldn't believe what a mess he had gotten himself into. "I was just...listen, love, ye got to believe me, I..." Jack's voice faded away. He couldn't even explain what he was doing, because truly, he really didn't know.  
"Don't even try, Jack! I know what I saw, so please, don't even try to make up excuses!"  
Pearl, who was fuming, clenched her fists and walked right into her room. She put a chair under the doorknob so no one would come in, and burst into tears. Trust? There was no trust between them. ~*~*~*~  
Jack sighed, and pulled the coin out of his pocket. He clenched it tight into his fists and slammed it on the armoire.  
"My stupid, damn urges! It was a fool's errand, Jack, stealing from your parent's best friends! Why did you even try?!" He whispered fiercely to himself. He placed the coin back in the dish, then placed one of his own coins into the dish. Maybe that would somehow pay for it, but he doubted it.  
He sighed, sat in a wooden chair and placed his head in his hands. He JUST gets on Pearl's good side, when he ruins it all with one single move. He stood up from the chair and walked slowly to the door. He brought up a pale, shaking hand, and knocked firmly on the door.  
"IF YOU'RE JACK, YOU CAN JUST LIE DOWN AND DIE OUT THERE!" Pearl yelled at the top of her lungs through the wooden door.  
Jack leaned back away from the door and sighed. This would never work. But suddenly Jack got an urge to do something that many pirates did anyway.  
"And what Jack do ye mean, love?" Jack inquired, deepening his voice and trying to sound a little...well, a little drunk.  
"The younger one." Pearl answered, slightly softer but still with the sound of anger dwelling in her voice.  
"Well, yer talkin' to the other one, mate." Jack said with his deeper voice. He prayed this would work. "I just wanted to give ye something."  
Pearl opened the door instantly, as everyone knows she loves gifts. Jack, knowing she would close it once she saw who it actually was, ran in and sat on her bed.  
"GET OUT! I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, making Jack jump.  
"Just hear me out, lass, alright?" Jack said, hoping she would consider.  
"Why should I? There are no excuses for what you did!" Pearl retorted, turning her back towards him.  
He sighed. She was absolutely right. "Pearl...ye don't understand. There are...what ye call 'sudden urges' when yer a pirate; ye see treasure, one thing leads to another, and ye take it. We can't help it. But the thing is...I felt awful afterwards. I put it back. I even put one of my own shillings in the dish, if that helps at all." Jack got up off the bed and left the room quickly. She would never forgive him. ~*~*~*~  
At the dinner table, Pearl sat on one side of the table and Jack sat on the other. The parents talked while the offspring sat quietly, staring at their meals.  
'I still can't believe he stole from us,' Pearl thought to herself with hatred. 'But he was sincere about how he felt afterwards.' Pearl sighed heavily and continued stabbing her food with a sharp fork.  
'Look at her. She's absolutely furious with me. I apologized and she won't even listen.' Jack thought sadly.  
"With all due respects," Jack interrupted the conversation. "I think I'll just go to sleep tonight. I'm feelin' a little under the weather, as it were."  
Juniper and Jack Sr. exchanged glances and shrugged. Their son had always had a healthy appetite; what was wrong with him now?  
"Go on, Jack. Ye don't look too well, anything inside hurtin' ye?" Jack asked his son curiously.  
"Well...aye..." Jack answered and he turned to look at Pearl. "My heart." He whispered. Pearl was the only one who heard and looked at him with sadness in her eyes. She quickly looked at her meal again, but Jack saw a crystal tear slide onto her food.  
  
A/N: It may be a little short, but I LOVE where I ended it. So I'll keep it at this and continue in the next chapter.  
  
A/N2: Review, people! Make me feel better! I've been feeling a little sick lately (In fact, I'm so light headed right now that I've been walking like Jack, with the swaying and the bumping into things, its not good...) so reviews will make me feel 100% better! Mentally at least... 


	7. Hurt Feelings

Woah! You guys made me feel a lil better! I checked my mail (I stayed home from school today) at around 11 and got 5 reviews! Thanks!  
  
PED-Sarah-Thanks! And I'll try to involve Juniper a bit more, k? Thanks for the review!  
  
DayDreamBeliever14-Hey! Haven't heard from you in a while! Thanks for the review!  
  
Electric Russian-Thanks! And thank you for the help!  
  
BlondeLily-Hey! Thanks! And definitely, when you write one, I'll definitely read it!  
  
Angie-Aww thanks! And I said retired parents?...lol, whoops. Gotta change that then. Thanks!  
  
SuzzieQue-Yes, Pearl is quite the brave one, isn't she? Well, she and her father are very close, so it makes sense why he wouldn't be mad at her for saying something not very proper like. And yes the car sounds with the ships was great! All the bloopers were! Lol, try not laughing while watching the bloopers, its not easy! I was SOO close to doing it...only I laughed hysterically with the 'Is that a plane?' blooper. That one gets me every time lol.  
  
AbbieNormal182-I was JUST going to post this chappie when I checked my email and got your review! Thanks! Keep reading!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own POTC *besides on DVD* or the characters( I do HOWEVER own Pearl, Jack Jr., and Juniper. But that's all. *sigh* how sad!  
  
Chapter 7-Hurt feelings  
  
"Stupid, stupid!" Pearl muttered to herself while walking up the stairs. She couldn't believe she hurt him that badly. She almost died when he looked at her and whispered, 'My heart.' Even worse, she knew she should've gone after him and stopped him to talk to him, but she didn't. She just sat there and let him walk off alone.  
As she walked inside her room, she found a note and a single rose on her bed.  
'Dear Pearl,  
Please accept this rose as an apology. I know I have hurt you and really do regret ever doing so. I know this won't make what I did better, but I hope it helps.  
Jack Sparrow Jr.'  
Pearl was absolutely stunned. She read the note over and over again. It couldn't have been him...could it? His English was absolutely perfect and the note sounded completely sincere! Where could a pirate learn to write like that?!  
Instantly, she leaped off her bed and ran out of her room. She had to find Jack. She felt awful about the whole situation. ~*~*~*~  
Pearl walked slowly up to a chair, panting, and collapsed on top of it. She was completely out of breath. She couldn't find Jack anywhere. A single tear ran down her cheek, but she brushed it off as soon as her father entered the main hallway.  
"Father! Where's Jack?!" Pearl yelled at him, scaring the bejeezus out of him.  
"Pearl, what's the matter with you?! I nearly died of shock!"  
"Please, Father! I need to know where Jack is!" Pearl asked again, using a slightly lower tone.  
"Which one?"  
"JR!"  
"Ok, ok, calm down! He's down at the shore. He said he needed some thinking to do, as it were."  
"Thank you, Father!" She jumped up, kissed him on the cheek, and ran out of the door.  
William just stood there, baffled at it all.  
"One day, she's going to trip, break something, and I'M not going to be the one to pay the medical bills." He said, walking off, shaking his head. ~*~*~*~  
Jack sat close to the sea, letting it pour over him. He thought maybe it would wash away his guilt; he was very wrong.  
He picked up the sand off of the ground below him. He gripped it in his hand, but the sand still leaked out. He pictured it as Pearl's trust in him, slowly falling away, until there would be none left.  
"Why did I steal that damn shilling?! Worst of all...why did I steal it from Pearl?"  
"SPARROW!!" Jack heard from the distance. Did...someone just scream his last name? He looked from side to side, saw nothing, and went to lie down again.  
"SPARROW!!!!!!!"  
This time, Jack was certain he heard something. Standing up in the sand, he turned towards the docks, and saw a crazed woman running towards him. As the crazed woman got closer, he saw that it was Pearl.  
He looked at her up and down. Her hair was extremely messy, strands coming out of the neat bun. Her dress was torn at the bottom and stained with sand. The oddest of all...she was completely barefoot.  
"Pearl...is everything alright?" Jack asked, grabbing her by the shoulders.  
Once again, the tears started rolling. "No, Jack, everything is not fine."  
"What, is yer mum sick? Is it yer father?"  
"No, Jack, it's me! I'm such an idiot! I can't believe I hurt you so badly! I feel awful about it. Please...forgive me?!" Pearl said, locking eyes with him.  
Well...this was definitely a new one for Jack. Not once had he done something wrong to someone and THEY apologized first.  
"Pearl...ye shouldn't be sorry. I should. I let me damn urges take control over me and I couldn't stop it. I stole from ye Pearl, and I regret it. Will ye forgive me?"  
Pearl started laughing. "Do you have to ask? Of course! But I do have a question."  
"Aye?"  
"Did you write that note?"  
"Aye, I did."  
"Where did you learn to write like that?!"  
"When I was a lad, probably 10 years old at most, me mum and dad put a hold on piracy and sent me to a school. I hated it, every day, elderly women trying to teach me how to talk correctly. I did, however, love writing. I wrote me letters, words, sentences, anything, better than everyone else. I may talk like a pirate, but I write like a gentleman. That's the good thing, ye know? I can pretend to be anyone noble in letters and never get caught." He ended with a mischievous smile.  
Pearl, however, didn't smile. "Can't you go to jail for that?"  
Jack instantly frowned as well. "Being a pirate isn't glamorous, love. Anything ye do, ye can get sent to jail. My father saved yer mother from drowning once, saved her life, I swear it! Yet he was sent to jail and had an appointment with the gallows."  
Pearl gasped. "What did he do?!" ~15 minutes later since we all know the fight scene between Jack and Will, OH such a good scene!~  
"And it turns out, to save yer mother from death, yer father sprung MY father out of jail!"  
"Wow...I remember your father told me that."  
"We should be returning to yer house."  
Pearl turned towards the sea again, and reluctantly nodded. She just wanted to stay there, by the sea, listening to more exciting stories from Jack. But he was right. Mother would be worried soon. ~*~*~*~  
Every day after that day at the beach, Jack and Pearl were inseparable. They fought each other in sword fighting (always bribing Pearl's father to keep her OUT of the sword room and out of anywhere that she could hear the clashing of swords), talking about their lives as a pirate or practical royalty, going down to the beach to watch the sunset, or anything else. The problem was...a month came earlier than planned.  
Pearl found out when Jack was sitting on her bed, looking down at one of her handkerchiefs. She walked in quietly and sat down beside him.  
"If you need to blow your nose, the handkerchief is right there, Jack." She whispered to him.  
He let out a small laugh, but shook his head. As he raised his head to look at her, she saw he had tiny tears in his eyes. A Sparrow? Crying? Impossible!  
"Jack? What's the matter? Is someone hurt?"  
Jack nodded. "I am."  
"Who hurt you?!" Pearl exclaimed, standing up.  
"The Black Pearl..."  
Pearl was instantly confused. "Jack, the Black Pearl is a ship..."  
He shook his head vigorously before looking up at her again. "The Black Pearl is...she's ready...she's fixed. My family and I...we have to leave again."  
Pearl's eyes widened and she searched his face to see if he was actually serious. He was.  
"But...you can't leave! We were getting along so well and..." Pearl collapsed on the bed as she started to cry with him.  
"It's alright," Jack began, wrapping his arm around her waist. "I'll write to ye and ye can write back...it'll be just like we're in the same house. Or...good enough for now. One day I'll come back, Pearl. But...for now...I've got to go."  
Pearl stood up and faced the wall. Jack lifted himself off the bed and turned her to face him. He then placed a small, but very meaningful kiss on her lips. He parted from her, walked to the door, and turned to face her again.  
"I love ye, Pearl Turner. Know that..." And with that, Jack Sparrow Jr. left the Turner household, and didn't return for a long time.  
  
A/N: THIS IS NOWHERE NEAR COMPLETION! I know, I made the love a little too soon, but I couldn't wait anymore! Not to mention I loved this chappie! It was all lovey-dovey lol. Please review! 


	8. Expectations

A Cappella Pres Marie Dantes-You rock! Thank you so much! Keep reading, I'll keep writing!  
  
PED-Sarah-Yes, it did come a bit soon, but I had that idea for a while and couldn't wait to write it. But thanks for the review!  
  
DayDreamBeliever14-*gasp* THANK YOU! You rock! I keep writing, you keep reading!  
  
Angie-LOL, sorry to make you suffer, but that's for me to know *or at least figure out* and you to find out! Thanks for the review though!  
  
SuzzieQue-YES the dreaded 'L' word, he said it! That leaves one thing ya know...what is his father going to say! Ooh, you will soon find out!  
  
Electric Russian-Totally agree with you. It's just that I didn't want him to just walk out the door, and had to end it SOMEHOW, and couldn't figure out how. So it had to do. But thanks for the review anyway!  
  
AbbieNormal182-Lol, thank you!  
  
Chapter 8-Expectations  
  
"YOU WHAT?!?!?!"  
Jack Jr. sighed and sat down on a crate on the Black Pearl.  
"I love her."  
"No, no, no Jack, this is all wrong!" Jack sr. screamed at his daft son. (this is going to be a blast, switching between Jack jr. and Jack sr. the whole bloody chapter!)  
"What do ye mean, it's wrong?!" Jack jr. screamed back at him. "It's love, father, ye can't help who ye fall in love with!"  
"Pirates do NOT fall in love with wealth, Jack, common knowledge."  
"Yes, father, but I believe it was a certain CAPTAIN who believed that pirates DON'T fall in love at all! But ye pretty much broke that rule, didn't ye?!"  
"I'm a pirate, Jack, pirates are meant to break rules."  
"Have ye forgotten?! I'm a pirate too! And the whole 'pirates not falling in love with wealth' SOUNDS like a rule to me! So, it is my intention to so break that rule!"  
Jack jr. turned around and marched off to his cabin. Jack sr. just stood there, watching him walk off.  
Juniper looked at her husband, confused as she only heard the end of the conversation.  
"What was that all about?" She asked.  
Jack sighed. "Jack's in love."  
Juniper began to laugh, but stifled it and said, "With whom?"  
"The Turner lass."  
"So what, Jack? He's in love, let it be!"  
"But the Turner lass, Juniper! She's wealth, we're not, not to mention she's the daughter of a eunuch!"  
"Jack, calm down. Just let him be in love. The more you fight it, the more he'll hate you for it."  
Jack sighed again. "Yer right, Joon. No matter how much I hate the idea, I can't do anything about it." He began to storm off to his cabin, just like his son. "I STILL think Will is a eunuch though." ~*~*~*~  
Pearl sat in her room and sighed. Love? She liked him...a lot in fact, but he loved her?  
She thought back to the kiss. Simple, yet sweet. Small, yet passionate. Pearl had never kissed anyone before. Well, besides her father and mother, but she had never kissed anyone in the way that Jack had kissed her.  
Sitting down, she looked at the desk before her. On the desktop was a piece of parchment and a pen with ink. She got an idea, and began to write.  
  
Dear Jack Sparrow Jr.,  
I miss you and truly wish you were back here with me, but that can't happen, now can it? I miss our sword fights, my ruined dresses, and our daily talks. But there is something that is on my mind and I must let it out.  
When you told me that you loved me...did you mean "Brother and sister love," or... "Suitor love?" Although I suppose I can answer that question, because of the kiss you gave me. It wasn't exactly a brother/sister kiss, now was it? More like...a lover's kiss.  
Jack, I really like you, maybe even love you as well, but I don't think we belong together. I would talk to your father when you lived with us, and he always brought up about how he wanted you to marry a fine, lady pirate. I'm not much of a lady pirate, am I? I wish I was, but I'm not.  
Your father also mentioned how he believed there was sort of...a line that divides between pirate and noble. Your father did not want to cross that line.  
I'm sorry, and as much as I would love for us to be together, it just simply cannot be. My apologies.  
Love you truly,  
Pearl Turner  
  
'Woah! Where did that come from?' Pearl thought. Angrily, she crumpled up the paper and threw it into the fireplace (A/N: Did they have fireplaces back then?) behind her. She never spoke to Jack's father! A line that divides? What line?! They're teenagers, what line is there between teenagers?! Of course, one was practically royalty and the other was a pirate, but who really cared?!  
No possibly way. Pearl already hurt him, she couldn't BEAR tell him all of that in just one letter. It would absolutely crush him.  
Sighing heavily, Pearl fell back onto her bed and laid there, soon falling into a deep slumber. ~*~*~*~  
Jack stayed in his cabin all night, not leaving, eating dinner, or talking. He was quite mad at his father, but most of all, he had a lot on his mind.  
He knew for a fact that he was quite infatuated with Pearl, but...well, he wasn't quite sure if she felt the same. He wasn't positive it was ACTUALLY love, but he had never felt these feelings before, so he couldn't tell.  
He was positive he missed her; seeing her face every morning, the swordfights, even Pearl getting mad at him all the time. He missed her dearly, but there was no chance of him going back to see her any time soon.  
Lying on his bed, he stared up at the wooden ceiling and wanted to sleep, but no drowsiness came over him.  
"Jack?" He heard a woman's voice whisper. He looked around and saw no woman. He put his head down on his cot again and tried to sleep.  
"Jack! Are you awake?" Jack was certain he heard someone this time. He looked from side to side, saw no one, then looked at his door. It was his mother.  
'Jack, are you insane?!' He thought to himself. 'Don't tell me you thought that was Pearl. Yes, Jack, she swam all the way here.'  
"Yes, mother?"  
"Do you want dinner? You don't look well."  
"No, I want to sleep." He said angrily.  
"Oh...well, if hunger comes over you, just ask the cook to fetch something." She replied, looking a little worried.  
Jack just groaned angrily and closed his eyes tightly until he fell asleep.  
  
A/N: I will take extremely long to get my next chapter up. My life sucks right now; I have two scarves to crochet in time for Christmas, I have all these projects, I got some interims: I'm failing tech ed and in health I'm not doing well WHICH I DON'T KNOW WHAT THEY ARE TALKING ABOUT because I hand in EVERYTHING and get A's on everything so I have to sort that out with the teacher, I still have presents to buy, and my life is just a big huge mess that I have to get sorted out. I might just do what I did for the first story in the beginning where I wrote the chapter beforehand, edited them, and then posted them daily. There is a lot less stress there. Thank you for your patience and kindness. -SparrowSavvy 


	9. A suitor?

Reviews!  
  
SuzzieQue-Thank you so much for understanding! AND RIGHT! I remember now, they did have fireplaces, thank you!  
  
AbbieNormal182-Thank you for the review! And I'm sorry about the delay but it's a lot of stress and I need more time for the next chappie. But I will return! This is not over!  
  
DaydreamBeliever14-Yeah, wouldn't they be cute as a couple? BUT you must wait to find out. And thanks!  
  
Lady Bee-Thank you! Once I get the whole 'Holiday Season Stress' thing sorted out, I'll probably have a whole new chapter up and running!  
  
Reese Sparrow-Thank you so much! What did I say? Lol, about you being alright with what I said?...Oh well, I'll go back and look, maybe I'll see what I said lol  
  
DarkenedLight-Yeah.I wanna be a pirate too!! Stupid technology.eh, whatcha gonna do? Well, thanks for the awesome review!!!  
  
Angyl-Yes, I noticed that after a few chapters that the Jack and Jack switching was rather confusing, but it was too late to change anything. But thank you SO much! Your review really made me very, very happy! Keep reading!  
  
A/N: I'm back, but it'll still take a while for the next chapter to come up. I was pretty proud of this chapter, so please enjoy!  
  
Chapter 9-A suitor  
  
Over the following months, Pearl was growing more depressed and her parents were worrying about her.  
She became pale, didn't eat much, and rarely talked. She never smiled. What killed her parents was that they couldn't help her no matter what. They knew she missed a great friend like Jack, but he was out at sea and they couldn't bring him back.  
"Will," Liz said one dark, stormy evening. "We have to do something about Pearl. She looks awful and I have a strong feeling she doesn't feel much better."  
"Well...maybe a suitor will help her forget about Jack. He's the only guy friend she's ever had."  
"Yes, Will, perhaps you're right. We'll start looking tomorrow morning." ~*~*~*~  
The next morning, Pearl noticed something quite odd. She sat there, eating her breakfast, but would look up occasionally at her parents. Her parents didn't eat at all; instead they just stared at her. Pearl would look up at her parents, who would immediately look down at their meals.  
Not being able to take this anymore, Pearl dropped her fork and gave her parents a death glare. She then asked, "Can I help you?!"  
Her parents looked at her alarmed, then at each other and sighed. "Pearl, we think it's time you forget about Jack." Liz said softly.  
"Forget about Jack? What do you mean, forget about him?!"  
"Maybe you could get a suitor! I've talked to a lot of young men around town who would love to marry you, Pearl." Will tried to convince her daughter, but Pearl wasn't pleased.  
"Jack was my friend, maybe even more, let's keep it at that! One day, Jack will come back! I know he will, he promised me he would!" Tears began to run down Pearl's face. She clenched her fists into balls and stared daggers at her parents, who looked at each other and sighed. They couldn't talk Pearl into anything; she was too stubborn.  
"Pearl, we're not taking you away from Jack, we're just saying maybe loving someone else might take your mind away from worrying about him at sea."  
Pearl sighed before walking slowly up to her room. Jack promised that he'd come back...he told her that he loved her. What would Jack think if she were planning to marry someone else? ~*~*~*~  
"Pearl, meet Thomas Greene. He's a cabin boy on the HMS Fire Maiden."  
Pearl forced a smile and shook his hand. He looked at her confused. A girl shaking a man's hand...not normal...  
"Would you like to see the ship?" Thomas asked Pearl, with anticipation in his young eyes. With blonde hair and green eyes, he could make any woman swoon over him. Any woman but Pearl.  
"So," Pearl began, trying to make conversation, thinking the more they talked, the sooner she'd be able to get away from the man. "What do you do on the ship, exactly?"  
"I assist the captain himself!" Thomas answered proudly. "One day I'll be the captain, I can promise you that!"  
"So, do you ever...you know, break the rules? Go looting, pirating...how about pilfering? Raiding? Pillaging?"  
Thomas' eyes grew large at the sound of the words. "No, milady, never! I intend to see every pirate hang from the gallows as soon as possible."  
Pearl couldn't help but gasp.  
"I know, miss, it's an awful business. These 'pirates'," You could tell he hated them...he spat the word pirates out of his mouth and sounded like he wanted to wash his mouth out with soap, "are an awful lot. I promise you, if you become my wife, I will keep pirates rid from you for all eternity." He smiled at her, but Pearl simply looked away.  
"You...erm...look lovely, Miss Turner." He said nervously. He took his hat off of his head and fingered the rim of the hat.  
"Thank you." Looking up at the sun, Pearl decided she had had enough. "OH! Look, it's past noon, time for lunch! I really must be going, nice to see you, Timothy!"  
Looking upset, he called after Pearl, who was steadily running away. "But we haven't reached the ship yet, milady! And it's Thomas!!" ~*~*~*~  
  
Slamming the door on her way in, both Will and Elizabeth ran to her.  
"YOU SET ME UP WITH A PIRATE HATER?!?!" She yelled angrily.  
Elizabeth's eyes grew wide. "We didn't know he hated pirates, dear!"  
"Eat something, Pearl, your pale and your panting!"  
"I'm not hungry!" She ran to her room and sat on the bed, crying out all her anger. Jack was the only one who understood her, why did he ever have to leave? ~*~*~*~  
Jack *Finally, Jack's in this chapter!* sat in the Faithful Bride in Tortuga, sipping water out of a tankard. They had docked at Tortuga a few hours earlier, and Jack was still as sad as ever. His parents knew why. It wasn't hard, he had been love sick every day prior to their stop.  
A skimpy strumpet walked over to the young pirate, pulling her sleeve off of her shoulder, revealing her skin.  
"How about a night together? You look like you want to forget about something. I don't cost much." She said with a grin.  
"It's nice of ye to offer, but a night with ye will only make me feel worse, thanks anyway."  
With a frown, she stormed off, but Jack didn't notice. Instead, he sat at the bar, staring at his dirty tankard filled with water that didn't look too clean. Looking deeper into the water, he saw a vision of Pearl, in her room, on her bed, crying. Startled, he punched the tankard, which fell off of the bar top and shattered. The bartender didn't look too happy, so Jack muttered a 'sorry' and paid him extra for the drink before leaving for the 'Pearl'.  
"Jack, where ye going?" His father asked.  
"Back to the ship, I have thinking to do."  
Outside the tavern, he ran as fast as possible onto the ship and into his cabin and put his head in his hands. He had to do something before Pearl forgot him completely. 


	10. Commandeer

Reviews!  
  
PED-Sarah-Thank you!! Please keep reading!  
  
AbbieNormal182-Thank you! Yeah, Jack might have plans!  
  
SuzzieQue-Yes he certainly did reject *cough cough* for Pearl. AWW and a pirate rejecting *cough cough* is a sin! How sweet!  
  
The Electric Russian-Thanks! I'll try it, if it doesn't work oh well, but at least it might fix the problem! Thanks for the review!  
  
LadyKaGoMe409-Lol! Ok, I'll put some thought into that. Thanks for the review!  
  
Jaqueline Sparrow-HA! Well...at least one of us had fun on new years. Lol, I sat in front of the TV, counted down, then went to sleep. Yeah...fun...ANYWHO, thanks for the review! Hehe...that rhymed!  
  
Coco bean-How'd u know I was going to update soon? Thanks!  
  
Oh, my gosh! I just noticed...I don't give out fake prizes anymore! Well...RUM TO ALL!  
  
A/N: Just to let you know, this story will probably be half as long as the other, just because of how fast it's moving. I hope that doesn't upset you all. (  
  
Chapter 10-Commandeering  
  
~A Month Later~  
  
As night fell on the Black Pearl, making all pitch black, Jack Jr. walked out on deck with a candle stick in one hand and a compass in the other. He had been planning this for about a week now, but just the thought of what he was about to do made him a bit queasy and weak in the knees.  
Very carefully, he cranked the contraption that would lift the anchor up and tried not to be too noisy about it, which wasn't an easy thing to do. Once the anchor was up, Jack wiped the sweat from his forehead and swaggered over to the beloved helm.  
He placed the candlestick carefully on deck while he pulled a crinkled, ripped map out of his coat pocket. He noticed how bright the moonlight was and decided it was alright to blow out the candle. The wind picked up sails quickly and Jack steered at the helm like a pro.  
"It's not commandeering the ship if ye plan to inherit it in the future anyway...right?" Jack asked himself.  
"WIND IN THE SAILS! BRAAWWK! WIND IN THE SAILS!"  
Jack nearly jumped out of his skin as he turned around and saw Mr. Cotton's parrot on deck, observing his every move.  
He sighed and turned back to staring at the open sea.  
"Here I come, Pearl." Jack whispered to himself.  
"DEAD MEN TELL NO TALES!"  
Jack turned around quickly, startling the bird. "WILL YE CUT THAT OUT?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Pearl sat on her bed, looking out the open window onto the beautiful view that lay before her. She could see the ocean, mountains, the little shops, all sorts of beautiful things. Sometimes, she tried to look for the Black Pearl, coming back again. But all she would see was the tranquil ocean and the limpid tears running down her face.  
Thomas had proposed to her many times already. She had always turned him down, thinking Jack was on his way back. But she had doubts and also had thoughts of her becoming an old maid, serving the rich and powerful because she never accepted anyone's proposals.  
Thomas had promised her the world, money, and safety, but Pearl was simply not interested. She would reject him and each time having to face him not muttering a word, just nodding sadly. She was thinking of perhaps saying yes one day, but every time he proposed, she couldn't bring herself to do it.  
She could tell that he loved her dearly, but Pearl loved someone else much more than him. She loved Jack, and that love would be insatiable until Jack came back.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The sun was about rising and Jack was already growing tired at the helm. He had been up since very early that morning, almost since the day before, and had gotten no sleep. His parents still had no idea of his plans and most likely didn't even notice that the ship was moving.  
Jack was about two seconds away from strangling the bloody bird behind him. The thing wouldn't stop talking all morning, and every time he made a noise, Jack almost passed out because he didn't want his parents waking up any sooner than they have to.  
"READY THE STARBOARD OARS! BRAAWWK!"  
"I swear, I'm going to kill this bird." Jack muttered to himself.  
"SHIVER ME TIMBERS! BRAAWWK!"  
"HONESTLY, KNOCK IT OFF!" Jack yelled at the bird.  
Jack was suddenly silenced when he heard a loud yawn coming from the cabin. His father and mother had woken up!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh, Pearl, you look absolutely lovely today." Thomas said to her with a small bow.  
"Thank you, Thomas." She answered back, stifling a yawn.  
"Oh, Pearl! I possibly can't stand it anymore!" Thomas said dramatically, walking over to edge of the balcony where they stood.  
"I must have you! Please...accept my last proposal. If I cannot have you, I will die!"  
Staring into the eyes of the daft man, she shook her head vigorously.  
  
"No, Thomas! I've denied you once, and I'll deny you again! I'm in love with someone else, not you. I'm...I'm sorry." She stared daggers at his eyes. Thomas, startled at her answer, widened his eyes and stepped back. He nodded, and looking quite angry, walked off.  
Pearl sighed. Why did she ever think of saying yes to his proposal?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Jack?" Juniper asked wearily. "What are you doing at the helm??"  
"I'll tell ye what he's doing!" Jack Sr. yelled. Jack Jr. sighed. He was in for it.  
"He's commandeering his first ship! I'm so proud of ye, son!" Jack Sr. exclaimed, taking his son into a hug.  
Jack Jr. was startled. "Um...thank ye, Father?" Once Jack Sr. let go, letting Jack Jr. breathe again, Jack Jr. turned towards the sea again and began steering again.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"So you turned him down, Miss?" One of the maids, Abigail asked while Pearl laid in bed. Abigail was Pearl's best friend...besides Jack anyway. "Why would you do that? He's a fine gentleman. He's said to be the future commodore, Miss!"  
"Yes, well that doesn't interest me, Abigail. I'm in love with someone else."  
"Another man, Miss? Do tell!"  
"I'm afraid I can't."  
"Why's that, Miss?"  
Afraid of Jack's identity getting out, she decided to stop the conversation. "Enough, Abigail. I'm tired of talking right now."  
"Very well, Miss. I'm sorry if I pushed it on you."  
As Abigail left, Pearl heard a tapping on her window. She went to open the curtains in front of the glass, when a little pebble hit the window. Startled, Pearl took a step back, but then opened the window and looked below. At first, she thought it was Thomas again, but when she looked, she couldn't believe her eyes.  
Standing below the window was a soaking wet and panting Jack.  
  
A/N: This was such a fun chapter to write! And in the next chapter, I'll explain why Jack is soaking wet, lol! 


	11. Misfortunes

More Reviews! Yay!  
  
SuzzieQue- Lol, I was up one night thinking of the chapter and all the sudden it came to me; wouldn't Jack be happy if his son commandeered a ship? Thanks for the review!  
  
Angyl-LOL!!! I can't imagine Jack being called Pookie...but the idea for a nickname was good! Now I need to think of a nickname...thanks for the idea and for the review!  
  
LadyKaGoMe409-Thanks for the review!!!  
  
Lady Bee-Thanks! I'll update soon!  
  
Angie-I can't tell you what happens next! That ruins the fun! Oh well, thanks for the review!  
  
Chapter 11- Misfortunes  
  
Pearl, as soon as she saw Jack standing there, shivering and wet, she ran down the stairs and out the door. She lifted her night dress and ran right up to Jack.  
"Jack! You're cold and wet! Oh, come inside!"  
He didn't say anything, only nodded quickly and held his arms to his body to stay warm. As he began to walk forward, Pearl noticed he had a limp in his walk. She put her arm around his shoulder so he could use her as a crutch and helped him inside.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Jack sat on their couch with a warm cup of tea in his hand in front of a fire place in Pearl's room, with a warm quilt draped over his shoulders. Pearl gave him another blanket to put over his lap, which he gratefully accepted.  
"Jack! Why are you here?! And...why are you wet?"  
He took a long sip of tea and began his story.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
By the time Jack had arrived in Port Royal, it was already beginning to get dark. Jack's father warned him to stay on land until it was dark so he wasn't discovered by any naval officers.  
Jack was growing extremely impatient by this, but once Jack's father said he could get off the 'Pearl', he was so excited; he didn't know what he was doing. He instantly jumped off the ship, straight into the ocean below him.  
"SON!" Jack's father screamed after him. "YOU JUMP ON THE DOCK, NOT IN THE OCEAN!"  
Jack swam back up to the surface, spitting out all the water in his mouth. He climbed up onto the dock (Not an easy thing to do when wet, mind you) and ran. He didn't know WHERE he was running; he should've brought his father. But he remembered clearly what the house looked like; Big and white.  
He searched for about an hour and couldn't find the house. Just as he was drying off, he was paying too close attention to looking for the house, not where he was stepping, and fell straight into a horse water trough.  
"I swear, Pearl better be home." He muttered to himself.  
"GET OUT OF MY WATER TROUGH!" A large man screamed at him. Jack began to get out of the trough, but the man didn't care and threw a large rock at Jack's right knee. Jack doubled over in pain and held his bleeding knee, as the man yelled at him again.  
"AND KEEP OUT OF THERE! Kids these days don't know what they're doing!"  
Jack took off his bandana, letting his long hair drape over his eyes, and wrapped it around his knee to keep the bleeding to a minimum. He clutched onto the walls with one hand and tried to walk. The pain was almost unbearable, but he was able to bear it, just thinking Pearl was within a walking distance.  
Another hour later, he just reached the house and was about to pass out. His hair was matted with sweat, his knee was bleeding and the blood was running all down his leg, and he was still soaking wet. Jack limped up the long, dirt path leading up to the house, and found the window to Pearl's room. He threw little pebbles until Pearl heard, and he had never been as happy as when Pearl came down and out the house to see him.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
When Jack was finished with the story, he took one big breath and fell back to the couch to lay down. He was exhausted, sweaty, bloody, wet and cold; no one could measure just how tired Jack was.  
"Oh my goodness, Jack, you're bleeding??" Pearl asked concerned. Jack nodded and then groaned as he had to sit up and pull up his pant leg. When he did, Pearl gasped in horror. The knee was split open and still bleeding.  
Pearl ran out of the room and came back with three things: Clean bandages, water and rum.  
"Pearl, ye forgot something, love." Jack began. "I don't drink rum."  
"That's not for drinking, Jack, we have to clean the cut."  
"OH NO YE DON'T!" Jack yelled, jumping up off the couch and then up and down on his good leg.  
"Shhh!! My parents are asleep, don't wake them! Jack, we have to clean it or else! Now come on, give me your leg."  
"Pearl, please don't do this to me."  
"Jack, you're a pirate! You've handled worse than a little sting."  
Jack finally agreed (Not willingly, though) and sat down on the couch. Pearl lifted up his pant leg, grimacing at the cut again, and cleaned it first with cold water. Jack sat perfectly still.  
Then Pearl reached for the rum and Jack slowly inched over to the other side of the couch. But Pearl wouldn't let him and grabbed his leg, pulling him back to wear he was originally sitting. She pulled the cork out of the bottle of rum and then poured some onto the cloth. She was about to dab his leg with the cloth, but she thought of something.  
Pearl ran out of the room again and Jack thought he got lucky and didn't have to go through with the rum. But when Pearl came back, she had another cloth in her hand.  
"What's that for?"  
Without talking, she answered the question by shoving the cloth into his mouth. She then took the other rag and dabbed his knee with the rum. All you could hear was a soft, muffled scream.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"So, I commandeered the ship and sailed back to Port Royale."  
"Wow..." Pearl said in amazement.  
There was an awkward silence between them both when Pearl decided to ask the question that had been bothering her all night.  
"So, Jack...why'd you come back?"  
Jack fidgeted in his seat and swallowed nervously.  
"Because...I missed ye."  
Jack and Pearl both stared at each other suddenly when Jack started leaning in closer. They were a centimeter apart when there was a knock at the door.  
Pearl frowned and got up to answer it.  
"Pearl! This is my last offer, please, accept my last, final proposal of safety, money and love!" Thomas exclaimed, then kissed Pearl on the lips. He then dropped to the floor, kneeling on one knee and opened a little box, carrying a small, golden ring.  
Pearl looked at him with both shock and extreme anger in her eyes. She then looked back at Jack, who looked equally just as angry.  
"I better leave Pearl. It looks like ye'll be busy with this one here." He said, pointing to the odd man sitting on the ground. "And Pearl? Don't come looking for me. I'll be leaving. Oh, have a lovely wedding, with many fine years to come." He said painfully as he walked straight out the door and slammed it on his way out, not caring if Pearl's parents woke up or not.  
Pearl looked at the slammed door, then at Thomas, and then at the door again as a single tear fell down her cheek.  
  
A/N: Oh my goodness! Where did Jack run off to? What is Pearl going to do?! Why did Thomas propose again and not DIE like he said he would because we all LOATHE him with intense HATRED?!?! Stay tuned! 


	12. Betrayal

Reviews!  
  
PED-Sarah-LOL, well, I'm sorry but we needed suspense here! Read the next chappie! Thanks for the review!  
  
AbbieNormal182-Lol! Yes, it would have saved us A LOT of trouble, but I'd like to see him suffer some more before I got rid of him ENTIRELY. Plus, I need some more action in this story!  
  
SuzzieQue-Yes, that stupid little twerp that Thomas is! Oh well, I shall seek revenge on him! Or maybe I won't! OOH what will happen?! Who knows?! Oh yeah...I do...teehee...um, sorry, thanks for the review!  
  
Lady Bee-YES that idiot Thomas! How we all loathe him! Oh well, thanks for the review!  
  
Raven Potter Weasley-Lol, your review looked like a poem. And it's quite alright about the computer braking, as long as you're reading I'm happy! Thanks so much!  
  
Thumper Ditz-Lol, my feelings exactly about Thomas. Well, we'll just have to kill him, won't we? Or won't I? Or something? YEAH!  
  
Angyl-The whole rushed story line thing, I noticed that towards the 5th or 6th chapter and then decided this would be a lot shorter than the other story. But you gave me an awesome idea!!! THANK YOU!! Lol!  
  
All my reviewers get a free Jack plushie! *The real Jack Sparrow, not the one I made up*  
  
Disclaimer: *Haven't had one of these in a while* I only own Pearl, Jack Jr., Thomas, Abigail *She was in the last chapter I think, the maid? Remember?*, Juniper and uh...that's about it. The rest are not mine unfortunately(  
  
Chapter 12-Betrayal  
  
Pearl's eyes flooded with tears as she realized what had just happened. All her thoughts were simple little sentences.  
'Jack's gone. Thomas is here. I'm angry. I'm sad. I miss Jack.'  
She shook off all her sad thoughts as she ran to the door. Thomas grabbed her waist and no matter how much she fought against his force, she couldn't get through to go out the door.  
"No more of that, Miss. Now, your answer. I just know your going to say-"  
"NO!" Pearl screamed.  
"W...what?" Thomas asked slowly.  
"No, Thomas! I've had enough! I don't want to be your queen! I don't want you to slave over me with protection! I want a life of adventure! That man that just ran through here, I'm in love with him." The last line shattered Thomas, and she knew it, but she didn't care anymore.  
"I'm in love with Jack Sparrow..." She whispered slowly, more like she was convincing herself. Then she realized that she had said it out loud. She just announced to a naval officer that one of the most wanted pirates in the Caribbean was just in that house. Before Thomas could deceiver what she had said, she ran out of the door, down the dirt path and looked up the road both ways.  
Jack was no where to be seen.  
She tried to think of all possible places that Jack could have gone. Three thoughts came to her mind: The armory, the nearest pub, or the worst; Back to the Black Pearl.  
Without hesitation, she decided to run to the Black Pearl first. If Jack was there, the Black Pearl WOULDN'T be there much longer.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Thomas sat in the same room he was in when Pearl left. He just sat on the couch in a daze.  
'Pearl doesn't love me? She loves a pirate?! Oh, when I find that man, I will make sure he gets much worse than just a hanging!' He thought to himself.  
Just as his thoughts had finished, he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. As he turned to see who it was, he saw a very tired Will and Elizabeth Turner.  
"Thomas?" Elizabeth asked wearily. "What are you doing here?"  
Thomas decided now was a good time as ever to exclaim his anger. "You really want to know what I'm doing here?! I just proposed to your daughter for the 100th time because I know for a fact that any normal woman would jump for joy if she had the opportunity to marry a naval officer!"  
"I had the opportunity to marry a naval officer, I never jumped for joy." Elizabeth said angrily.  
"ANYWAY," Thomas continued, "I proposed to your daughter for the 100th time and she said NO for the 100th time! You know why she said no?! Because some crazy pirate was in THIS house and she decides THEN that she loves HIM! She ran out the door to follow him!" Stepping up to Will and Elizabeth to make his speech even more dramatic, he ended his complaints with, "Jack Sparrow the Second was IN YOUR HOUSE!"  
"Oh boy." Will and Elizabeth both said at the same time.  
Looking at both parents confused, Thomas asked, "What?"  
"Nothing, we have to go! Lovely seeing you again, Thomas!" Elizabeth and Will both ran out of the house, leaving Thomas in the large mansion by himself.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
People looked at Pearl like she was a crazy woman, running through the streets in her night dress and panting nervously. But she didn't care. She ran all the way from her house to the dock.  
It all paid off in the end. When she reached the end of the dock, she saw hidden a little farther away the 'Black Pearl'.  
She ran to where it was docked and screamed up the side, "JUNIPER!" She knew if she screamed Jack, people would be curious what Jack she was talking about. Juniper was much less known and she didn't want them to be caught.  
It took a while, but Juniper finally appeared and looked over the side to see a distressed Pearl.  
"Pearl, dear, what is it?"  
"Is Jack onboard?"  
"Why, no! He went out looking for you, as it were."  
"Oh, I see. Well, if he comes back, don't leave! There was a big misunderstanding that I must explain to him!"  
"I will do that, don't worry, Pearl." Juniper flashed a kind smile. Over the weeks that Juniper had lived with Pearl, Juniper became sort of an older sister to Pearl.  
"Thank you so much!"  
Pearl ran back up the dock and thought of her options again.  
'Ok, you have the armory and the pub left...the armory it is.'  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Will and Liz got the same idea. As soon as they were out of the house, they ran to the armory as well. Will remembered when Jack stayed with them, he liked to go down to the armory to looked at all the well designed daggers and swords, and that's where Pearl was most likely looking for him.  
Once again, the people of Port Royale were very confused. They had no idea why the governor's daughter and the local blacksmith were running up and down streets screaming their daughter's name.  
When they reached the armory, no one was there. Except for Mr. Brown who was drunk and snoring in the corner (What a surprise), but there was no sign of Pearl.  
They roamed the shop thinking maybe Jack was there and hiding. They looked far but couldn't see a thing. Will was looking behind a barrel and Liz was looking in a scrap metal pile when they heard the door squeak.  
They quickly looked at who it was when they saw Pearl walk in.  
"Mother? Father?"  
"Pearl!"  
"Mother! Father! Was Jack here!"  
"I'm afraid not, dear." Liz said sympathetically.  
Pearl groaned loudly and then looked back to her parents.  
"Ok, you two check the battlements and I'll check the pub."  
Liz started to giggle while Will just covered his mouth to stifle the laughter.  
"What, may I ask, is so funny?!"  
"Thomas told us that you were looking for a pirate that you said you LOVED." Will answered, since Liz was on the verge of laughing hysterically on the ground.  
Pearl's cheeks turned cherry red. "Well...well, I...when I said LOVE, I meant...OH I'll explain it later!" With that she ran out of the armory as fast as her legs could carry her.  
"Oh, Will, our daughter's in love."  
"With a pirate. How lovely." Will said back to her before they ran to the battlements.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Pearl ran down the streets before she found a place called, "Salty Fish Taverns." Without wasting any time, she ran in and couldn't believe her eyes.  
There was Jack, sitting at the bar and drinking rum. He never drank rum...in fact, he had once told Pearl the only time he drank rum was when he was terribly upset.  
Suddenly, a red haired strumpet walked up to Jack and took a seat next to him.  
"Ya look sad there, lad. How about we take some time to forget some things?"  
  
'Say no, Jack, say no!' Pearl thought in her head.  
Jack sighed and nodded. He then began to follow the woman to a different room.  
Pearl pushed past everyone and didn't care if they complained. She increased her speed with every step until she reached Jack. She tapped on his shoulder, and when he didn't turn, she yanked his arm.  
"OW!" He said, turning around with a glare. When he realized who it was, he began walking again.  
"NO! Jack, please, I have to explain something to you!"  
"It's past explanations, Pearl." Pearl was somehow deeply hurt when she realized he didn't call her 'love'.  
"Jack, just please come outside, I must talk to you."  
Jack stared at her, looked back at the strumpet who was growing impatient with him, then nodded in agreement to Pearl. Her heart jumped for joy as she grabbed his hand and led him outside.  
"Jack," Pearl began. "Let me explain about that man that came inside."  
"May I take a wild guess?" Jack asked, his voice cold as ice. "That was the man that you decided to fall in love with just because I wasn't living with ye! Let me tell ye something, Pearl, when I told ye that I loved ye the day I left, I meant it!"  
"I know you did, Jack!" Pearl said, her voice growing louder. "That man, if you did let me explain, was a man that my PARENTS set me up with! I hate the man terribly and do you know what I just told that man?! I told him that I loved you! And I meant that with all my heart." By the time Pearl was done, she was crying. Jack's face was a mixture of disbelief, sadness, happiness and every other emotion possible.  
"Ye...ye love me." Jack said slowly.  
"Yes!"  
"And...ye hate him."  
"If you mean Thomas, then yes!"  
"Oh, Pearl!" Jack said, grabbing her by the shoulders. "Did he ever hurt ye?"  
  
"Emotionally, yes. Physically, no."  
"Oh, I'll kill the bastard!" Jack screamed.  
"You want to know what bastard I'm going to kill?!" Jack heard an icy voice whisper behind him. As he turned around to see who it was, all he could see was a pistol pointed directly at him.  
  
A/N: YAY! A nice long chapter with a cliffhanger! If you hate me for the cliffhanger, I apologize, but it was an awesome way to end it! 


	13. A Bloody Battle

Reviews! Can't wait to see 'em!  
  
Tanya-Aww, thank you! That was SOOOOOOOO sweet and totally made my day! I'll try to find the spelling mistakes, but I used spell check, so I don't know why there are mistakes...oh well, thanks!!  
  
AbbieNormal182-YES! He should die! I totally thought I would kill him off by the last chapter but I never got to it. So, hopefully he dies soon because we all hate him!! I got an awesome idea last night, so this story is really going to be good in the end *I hope...* Thanks for the review!  
  
Reese Sparrow-Thank you so much! I wanted to make ONE difference between Jack and his father, so I chose the rum thing since when people think of Jack Sparrow (Sr.), they always want to say, "WHY IS THE RUM GONE?!" I should add something about that, shouldn't I? I'll think of a reason why he hates rum, believe me!  
  
PED-Sarah-HA! Lol! Sorry, it had to happen! It was the best place to end it because I knew my reviewers would kill me...wait...what's that sound? *Turns around, sees 7 million angry reviewers stampeding toward the computer* GOTTA GO!!  
  
Lady Bee-YES we hate Thomas! MUST KILL HIM! Well, read the chapter and find out Thomas, Jack and Pearl's fate! Thanks for the review!  
  
Angie-I'm mad at you, lol. I'll tell you at the end of the chappie as so I don't ruin anything. URGHIES, oh well, lol. Thanks for the review anyway!  
  
Lilmissattitude-Thank you so much!! Yes, I hate cliffhangers when I read them, but I love it when I write them so I get to torture everyone! Keep reading!  
  
Raven Potter Weasley-Lol, I will update, don't worry! Thanks for the review!  
  
SuzzieQue-YAY! Someone loves the suspense lol. Thanks!  
  
All the reviewers get a piece of the ship that Jack sunk in the beginning of the movie! YAY!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own POTC, just the characters in my story...*sighs* Ya happy? I said it!!  
  
Just to let you know, I'm thinking this is going to be my last POTC story... Until the sequel of POTC, but that's a long time...if you absolutely WANT me to write another one, I'd be happy to, but I have a case of writers block and can't think of another story line. If you have an idea and I think it would work, then of course, I'll use it! With your permission of course, so with your reviews, if you would like another story, say so and if you have another idea, tell me the idea and I'll try to see if it works. You guys are the best!  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Pearl gasped. There stood Thomas, pistol raised and about to shoot. Pearl knew he wouldn't waste any time and tackled Jack to the ground just as Thomas shot the gun.  
"Thomas, get away! I don't love you and killing the one person I love won't make it better!"  
"Ah, but it will ruin competition! Without Jack, who else would you love?"  
"No one. Who cares if I became an old maid? As long as I wasn't married to an awful man like you." Pearl hissed.  
Thomas snarled at Jack and unsheathed his sword. Jack did the same and stood up to fight his battle. He wouldn't lose his battle to a red coated pansy eunuch! He tried to think back to what his father would do, and tried to trick Thomas, but nothing worked. He was equally as good as Jack...or at least Jack let him think so by not fighting his best battle.  
Thomas practically pounced on Jack with his sword and missed by a little, but Jack took the opportunity and sliced Thomas across the back. He howled in pain and looked at Jack with sharp eyes. He grabbed his sword and aimed for Jack's head, but Jack ducked down and went to stab Thomas' hand. Thomas moved away and went for Jack's leg, which he hit and sliced down to the bone.  
Jack hissed in pain and knew that he was out of luck. Without use of his right leg, he couldn't parry Thomas' attacks as quickly. But he tried as hard as he could, metal clashing metal, hard into the night hours.  
Thomas grinned at his victory and slashed at his enemy, but Jack parried anyway and missed the attack. Growling, Thomas stabbed at Jack, but had no luck. Jack, even though having to limp, was still quick.  
Then, Thomas took the final straw. When Jack was concentrating on attacking successfully, Thomas took a slash and cut deeper than the last into Jack's other leg. Jack screamed and fell to the ground, breathing heavily.  
Thomas lurked over him and laughed at his condition.  
"You think you're better than me? You think Pearl actually loves you?? You're nothing but a dirty pirate. And that's all you'll ever be."  
Pearl couldn't watch anymore and thought up an idea.  
"You bastard!" She yelled at Thomas.  
He turned. "What did you call me?" He asked icily.  
Pearl nodded at Jack, who got the idea. Jack quickly grabbed his sword which he dropped when receiving the last attack and stabbed Thomas' back. The point of the sword dug into Thomas' ribcage and went out through his stomach.  
Thomas' eyes widened and he gasped. Blood spilled from his mouth and chest and he slowly fell to the ground. Jack sighed and tried to get up, but both his legs were slashed. Pearl tried to help him up, but it was no use. He was too heavy for her to lift.  
"You there!"  
Both Pearl and Jack looked up to see the new Commodore staring at them both.  
"What's going on?" He asked sternly. The man with a white powdered wig and blue jacket seemed nice, so Pearl told him the story.  
~*5 minutes later*~  
"And now, Jack can't get up because both his legs are injured." Pearl finished.  
"Well, we'll get you a nurse, son. What's your last name so I can try contact your parents?"  
Jack didn't answer, and Pearl assumed he was in too much pain to answer, so she answered for him.  
"It's Sparrow, sir!"  
Jack put his head in his hands and the commodore gasped. "Sp-sp- SPARROW??"  
Pearl just then realized what a mistake she had done.  
"That's it, your coming with me. You get a straight visit to the gallows tomorrow morning at dawn."  
"But sir!" Jack pleaded. "I can't walk!"  
"You'll crawl if you have to, pirate!"  
Jack sighed heavily and gazed a forlorn look at Pearl. Pearl felt awful; she gave Jack, the one man she loved, a free trip to death.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Pearl tried to help Jack, but the commodore wouldn't let her. She cried painfully, watching Jack crawl all the way to the jail.  
When both left, Pearl found herself standing in the middle of the road, tears running down her cheeks. She couldn't stand it and ran home.  
She lifted her dress and took off her shoes, then began running as fast as she could. When she finally made it to the large house, she ran inside and looked for her father. She found him pacing the living room nervously.  
"Father!"  
He looked at her startled, then realized his daughter was finally home. He looked like a wreck. His shoulder length hair wasn't tied back and was doused in sweat. His face was twisted with concern and fear. His clothes were dirty and wrinkled.  
"Oh, Pearl!" He took her into a large hug and then pulled her away to look at her. "What happened? Where's Jack?"  
Pearl broke down crying again. "I found him, Jack, he was in a bar about to be taken away by a strumpet, and...and...I stopped him and I told him..."  
Will waited for her to talk again, but she couldn't. "You told him what, Pearl? This is important, tell me!"  
Pearl's tears ran down her face faster and she began to talk again. "I told him I loved him!! And then Thomas came, and they got into a fight...a fight over me, and Thomas hurt him. Badly, Father! He sliced both his legs really badly, Father. But I distracted Thomas and Jack killed him. And then the Commodore came and asked what was wrong with Jack, and I kind of told him Jack's last name by accident, and he made Jack crawl to the jail, and I tried to help him, but the commodore wouldn't let me! Oh, Father, this is all my fault!!"  
"It's not your fault, Pearl. But we have to leave VERY early tomorrow morning."  
"Why?" Pearl asked confused.  
"We're going to save Jack. No matter what it takes." Will smiled at his daughter who smiled back and hugged him tightly.  
"Father, what if we get caught?"  
"We won't."  
"How do you know?"  
Will laughed. "I saved Jack's father the same way; do you think I don't know what I'm doing?"  
Pearl laughed. She would save Jack from the gallows and without interruptions from Thomas.  
  
Angie-HOW THE HECK DID YOU KNOW I WOULD DO THAT?! I didn't check my mail for two days and devoted my time to school work and thinking up ideas for the next chappie and when I finally think I have something no one will think of, you think of it. LOL, oh well, guess my idea wasn't too clever, but it works! 


	14. Mishaps

More Reviews!  
  
Reese Sparrow-I fall asleep that way too! Honestly, lol, I stare at my closet and go through the movie, almost like I'm watching it in my head, and I fall asleep. I'll try to think of a new idea, but I'm just kinda worried that since the movie came out in July and it's January, no one will read a new story, but oh well, if people want me to, I will( Thanks!  
  
PED-Sarah-Yeah, I have ideas for what to do. It definitely won't be the same as in the movie. Thanks for the review!  
  
Angie-Lol, I was kidding, I wasn't mad. But it was cool that you guessed RIGHT after I thought of the idea! Yup, great minds DO think alike! Thanks for the review!  
  
Legolas Sparrow-NO! Please don't kill yourself! Then I wouldn't have as many awesome reviewers! *wipes fake tear* I was touched! Thank you so much!!  
  
Raven Potter Weasley-Will do! Thanks for the review!  
  
Allison-You rock! Thank you so much! I will continue to write once I think up a new story line, though it may not be for POTC. Thank you again!  
  
Lady Bee-Lol yes I danced too once Thomas was dead. And of course I knew about the sequel! POTC is actually going to be a trilogy! AND JOHNNY WILL BE IN BOTH! So will Orli, but I'm a Johnny fan, sorry. WOO! Thanks for the review!  
  
AbbieNormal182-HA!! Omg I started laughing so hard at "Ding dong the jerk is dead!" LOL!! Thanks for the review!  
  
Chapter 14- Mishaps  
  
A/N: I was in my room thinking of this story when I was STRUCK with inspiration!! It will actually make this story a few chapters longer than planned! YAY!  
  
A/N2: Happy Birthday, Orli! (1/13). Lol, I only knew that because my friend told me at least 7 million times today and I noticed if you put a 0 after the first 1, it's my birthday! (10/13) WOO, awesome!  
  
"Pearl? Pearl! Wake up, we have to go!" Will whispered to his daughter. He nudged her and poked her and she wouldn't wake up. That was the thing about Pearl, she was beautiful and all, but a canon couldn't wake her up.  
Will sighed and nudged her harder. "Pearl! Wake up!!" He shouted.  
Pearl moaned underneath the covers. "I don't want to do needlepoint today, Mother!"  
Will looked at her confused, but nudged her again. "PEARL!! WAKE UP!!!"  
Pearl finally woke up and saw her father standing there, not looking happy. "5 more minutes..." She groaned, putting her head under the covers again.  
"Oh, no you don't!" Will, frustrated, grabbed his daughter and pulled her out of bed. Will then checked if he had his sword, dagger and cutlass. "Now, we'll have to get there quickly. Do you have your sword?" Will asked his daughter, but when he looked up at her, she wasn't there. "Pearl?" He then heard a loud noise coming from the bed, and when he looked down, he saw his daughter sleeping again.  
"PEARL!!" He then thought of a plan. "Hey, Pearl! Jack's being sent to the gallows RIGHT NOW."  
Pearl's eyes snapped open. She then jumped out of bed and started marching out the door. "Jack is in that jail and we must save him, what are you waiting for?!" She yelled at Will.  
Will sighed. His daughter was insane. But she was right; they had to hurry if they wanted to make good time.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Lifting his pant leg, Jack examined his injured legs. They were done bleeding, but the skin around it looked red.  
'Great,' he thought. 'Infection. Could me life get any worse? I lose the lass I love, I'm in jail with an infection, I'm going STRAIGHT to the gallows at dawn, what next?'  
Then Jack felt his jacket and noticed a bulge in his pocket. He reached in and his eyes widened and what he found.  
'Oh me word...' He thought again. 'It's...it's a flask!"  
He pulled out the metal flask in his pocket (what a surprise, it was his father's jacket) and pulled off the top. When he smelled the contents of what liquid was within, he grimaced...it was rum.  
'Ok, this is a sign.' He thought back to the first time he tried rum and what turned him off of the fowl drink forever.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
*Flashback*  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Ok, me boy!" Jack Sparrow said to his son one day aboard the Black Pearl. "Today, you try rum!"  
The 10 year old boy quivered with excitement. His first alcoholic drink! And the way his father drank it, it must've been a tasty one, too!  
"Here it is, the beloved drink of all pirates. Rum!"  
His father handed him a flask and little Jack stared at it with admiration and fear. He took the flask into his tiny little hands and put it up to his mouth. Tipping it, the liquid poured into his mouth. When he held as much in his mouth as possible, he swallowed the drink. Half way down, it burned his throat and caused him to choke the rest up.  
"Oh, lovely, Jack! We just cleaned the deck!" His father said to him angrily.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Jack shivered and looked at his leg. 'Oh, no! Yer not gonna clean those cuts, Jack, unless ye want to die a sooner death.'  
Then again, he looked down at his leg for a second time and noticed how bad it looked.  
'Well, if ye actually get out of here, ye'll still 'ave yer legs intact.'  
He sighed heavily and looked at his thin shirt. He used all his strength and after some time, managed to rip off a large amount of cloth. He then ripped that piece in half. He took the slightly large piece and clenched his teeth on it. Then he poured some rum on the other piece and dabbed his knee.  
"MMHGAPHSEY!!!" His scream was muffled by the cloth and none of the other prisoners heard him anyway; they were all asleep.  
His forehead became doused with sweat as he scrubbed away all the dried blood and dirt. Then he turned the cloth over and poured rum on that half. He did the same to the other knee.  
"AHSFHOMFER!" He shouted again. When he was done, he looked at his cleaner legs and laid back. Nothing to do but possibly wait for a miracle.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Ok, Pearl," Will whispered to his daughter. "I go in and cause a diversion. You go in and free Jack, understand?"  
"Savvy." Pearl answered.  
Will was about to walk in, when he turned to his daughter again.  
"Wait...what did you just say?"  
"Um...got it?"  
Will looked at her suspiciously. "Mmm-hmm...that's all I really need is my daughter hanging around Jack Sparrow all day..."  
Will went in with Pearl hiding behind him. When the coast was clear, Pearl ran to where all the prisoners were.  
"Excuse me?! Help!! There are prisoners escaping! Please, help! They're attacking all the townspeople!" Will screamed.  
A large, balding, angry man (who had most likely been sleeping) ran out to where Will was. He went to go check on the missing prisoners, but Will knew his plan wouldn't work if the man checked the cells and no one was gone.  
"No!" He shouted. "There's no time! Let's go!"  
Will ran out of the jail and in a confused state, the large man followed close behind.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Jack!" Pearl shouted amongst the other prisoners. She looked all over, cell by cell, different men calling her over.  
"G'morning, sweetness! How's about lettin' us men out?" One prisoner called over. Pearl paused and realized this job might get ugly. She reached down and pulled up the leg of her dress.  
Whistles and cat calls were made up and down the row of filthy prisoners, but were soon stopped when Pearl took out the dagger that her father made her. If worse came to worse, she wouldn't hesitate to use it.  
"Jack?" She whispered his name this time. Peeking into the last cell, she saw Jack, lying on a mound of hay.  
"Jack!"  
"Love! Ye came for me!"  
"Did you think I wouldn't?"  
"Well...yes..."  
Pearl turned from him and looked up and down the prison walls. Then, sitting in the corner of the building, was a dirty *I wish I didn't have to say dirty, but face it, he could've been groomed*, dust colored dog, holding the keys in between his teeth.  
"This couldn't have been any easier." Pearl muttered. She ripped the keys from the dog's mouth and went to place the key into the cell, but it wouldn't fit.  
"Darn keys!" She went to try the others, but a hand was placed on her shoulder.  
"'Ello, there, miss!" A large man said from behind. Her father was behind with a morose look on his face. By the look of things, her father was unable to keep the man outside for a while.  
"Tryin' to get yer friend outta there, I see. Well, yer friend's time is up, he's goin' to the gallows and YE get a free trip to Tortuga!"  
Pearl's face was stricken with fear. She was out of time. "Tortuga?"  
"Aye, miss! Tortuga!" He pulled her close and whispered two deadly words in her ear. "Strumpet auctions." He pushed her away again and laughed menacingly.  
"Strumpet auctions?!" Pearl shrieked.  
"Yes, miss. See, they do this to lass' that have done a bad deed. They sell ye off as strumpets to a man, whether ye like the man or not." (A/N: I have NO idea if they actually did this, I doubt it, but it sounded like a cool idea)  
Pearl gulped. Will tried to fight against it, but he was too filled with fear to speak. He ran out, knowing that only one person could help.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Jack!!" He called up to the big ship.  
He heard a large sigh and leaning over the side of the ship, he saw his old friend's face. "What is it, mate?!"  
"Quick! Pearl...Tortuga, Jack...gallows...strumpet auction...hanging!"  
"IN FULL SENTENCES, MATE!"  
"Pearl tried to get Jack out, but got caught! She's being sent to Tortuga to be auctioned off as a strumpet and Jack's being hanged!"  
All the blood left Jack's face. "MY SON IS BEING HANGED?!"  
"My daughter is being sent to a strumpet auction!"  
Jack thought for a minute. "No worries, mate. Ye save me son, I'll save yer daughter, savvy?"  
Will smiled. "Savvy."  
"Now, off ye go! Go save me boy!" Will ran off as fast as he could.  
Jack smiled. "Good luck to ye, Will Turner and Jack Sparrow." He then looked at his wife. "Juniper, set sail! We have an appointment in Tortuga!" 


	15. Waiting to Be Rescued

More reviews!  
  
AbbieNormal182- Ha! I'm not telling you anything! Lol, everyone says, "He's gonna do this, he's gonna do that, isn't he?" Um, sorry, can't tell ya! But...thanks for the review!  
  
PED-Sarah-No you don't! lol, I'm changing it! Hopefully, everyone won't guess! Thanks for the review!  
  
Raven Potter Weasley-LOL I wasn't thinking of that but it sounds interesting! I'll think about it! Thanks!  
  
Angie-You JUST got the DVD? How did you last? Lol, I got it the first day IMMEDIATELY after school. Yes! I'm hoping the next chappie will be very fun to write!  
  
Wills lil angel-LOL I'll try to make sure nothing happens to your lil Will...I don't want my characters dying on me! EXCEPT FOR THOMAS OOOH HE WAS EVIL! ...um...sorry, thanks for the review!  
  
Chayter-THANK YOU SO MUCH! Do you know how much I love it when people tell me that? Thanks!!  
  
Reese Sparrow-Thanks! And yeah! I do the exact same! Lol!! PEOPLE! REESE SPARROW IS MY TWIN!  
  
Angyl-...I don't know...lol, where did I say that you gave me an idea because then I'll figure it out too lol. Thank you so much! Ha, you may hate cliffhangers and be only 20 but I love 'em and I'm only 14! So cruel at such a young age, but ya know, it had to happen! OH I think you gave me the idea to make Jack go to the gallows so the story would be longer! Because you said it was a little rushed, that made me want it to be longer (was that sentence grammatically correct? Lol) Thanks again!  
  
SuzzieQue-Thank you! Keep reading!  
  
A/N: I'm feeling generous! Everyone gets a free trip on set to watch them film the sequel!! YAY! (Note: This is not a real prize, if I had a free trip on set I would've been there already instead of writing stories about the movie...*sigh*)  
  
A/N2-I FEEL AWFUL! I haven't updated in so long but I've been working on this really hard, so please forgive me!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own POTC( WAHHH!!! *Runs away crying*  
  
Chapter 15- Waiting to be rescued  
  
"Awright, lass! Get prepared...in a few hours ye'll be makin' some men QUITE 'appy!" A filthy man with barely any teeth left said to Pearl, making her cringe.  
"And how long does this punishment last?" Pearl said through clenched teeth.  
"'ow long?" The man threw back his head and laughed. "It never ends!"  
Pearl gulped and looked overboard to the sea. Tears cascaded down her cheeks as she thought of her fate.  
'Jack's going to die, the rest of the Sparrow's will probably get caught, my father will probably be hung, I'm going to be sold to a bunch of filthy men...what next?"  
Pearl looked back at the man, who was now at the helm.  
'Ok, Pearl. Just untie the ropes around your wrist, untie the ropes around your ankles, and jump overboard. Swim to shore and save Jack!'  
She began to untie the ropes around her wrists when she realized it wasn't as easy as she thought it would be. She struggled and pulled and yanked, but it did more harm than good.  
She soon felt a cold, metal blade beneath her chin.  
"Ye try a move like that again, miss, and it's down to Davy Jones' Locker for ye. And by the looks of things, them fishes are mighty hungry lass." The man hissed at her. Pearl took a look and saw three large sharks swim by. She gulped and nodded.  
The man walked back to the helm and Pearl felt beneath her chin. At various spots, trickles of blood flowed down her neck. He managed to slice her neck a little, and she knew that if she tried that stunt again, he wouldn't be so generous.  
Staring down at the waves crashing up against the ship, she sighed as the tears began to well up again. She'd be here for a while. Worst of all, she'd never see the people she loved ever again. Not her mom, not her dad...not even Jack.  
At that thought, her eyes grew large and she put her hands over her mouth. She bent over and began to cry hysterically. She'd never see her first love again...not ever.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Jack sat in his cell, awaiting any other possible miracle.  
'My father got out of 7 million mishaps and I can't get out of one. What kind of pirate am I?"  
The prisoners in the next cell over tried to lure the poor dirty dog over with bones and sticks.  
"Look! I've got a bone 'ere, doggie!"  
"A nice stick awaits ye!"  
"Who wants a scratch on the head??"  
"WILL YE ALL SHUT THE BLOODY 'ELL UP, ALL OF YE?!" Jack finally screamed, not being able to take it any more. It had been at least two hours that he sat there quiet, but they hadn't stopped!  
"Ye know," One prisoner said to him. "Yer father was MUCH nicer to us."  
"Who bloody cares?!" Jack screamed again, pulling his hat over his head, then trying to sleep.  
"Do ye want a bone?" Another prisoner whispered ten seconds later.  
  
"QUIET!" Jack screamed.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
About another hour later, at sometime God awful hour in the morning when Jack was JUST dozing off (Hey, he was going to die, why should he have bags under his eyes before his death?), a priest walked into the jail and gazed into each cell. He stopped dead in front of Jack's cell and pointed.  
"You, young one. Where are the keys so I may relieve you of your sins?" He asked quietly. He had a large hat, a long white outfit, and his face was halfway covered with a large, bushy white beard. The beard muffled his voice, but Jack understood him anyway.  
"Have you checked the dog?" Jack snapped angrily. Relieve him of his sins? That man was going to be there for a while.  
The priest turned around, muttered an, "Ah hah!" and then opened Jack's cell.  
"Get out." He whispered.  
Jack's face was overcome with confusion. "What?"  
"Hurry! Get out before they hear you!" The priest pulled off his hat and beard to reveal a concerned, yet excited, Will Turner.  
Jack looked at Will, the keys, then his exit. He jumped off his feet and ran towards the door, but stopped. He ran back, grabbed his beloved hat, and then ran back to the door again.  
Once out, he laughed, hugged Will, muttered a "Thank you!", and then Will grabbed his shoulder and they ran out into the streets. Will explained the plan as they ran through the streets. They would run back to Will's house so Jack wouldn't be discovered, and after a few hours, Will would run down to the port to try to see the Black Pearl.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A few hours passed on the ship Pearl was on and they reached land. But Pearl, knowing her fate, didn't care anymore. She wouldn't see her family again, she wouldn't see the Sparrow's again, and she especially wouldn't see Jack again. Her life crumbled before her eyes.  
"Le's go, lass. It's time to go."  
Pearl pursed her lips and turned her head to look away from the horrid man.  
"Did ye 'ear me?! It's time to go!"  
"Over my dead body!" Pearl screamed, surprising herself at what she had said.  
"Would ye really like that?!" The man screamed back. But he knew he would be penalized if she didn't make it there safe and sound. He grabbed her shoulder and pulled her off the boat.  
"Get off me!" Pearl screamed.  
"Well, well..." The man smirked. "Yer gonna make one man QUITE exhausted, aren't ye?!"  
The more he talked, the worse Pearl felt. There was a lump in her throat and tears building in her eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"LAND AHOY! LAND AHOY!" Mr. Cotton's parrot screeched.  
"Finally." Jack muttered to himself. He was completely stressed out. He had NO idea if his son was safe or if he was hanging by now. If only he had some way of knowing, but he didn't. Even so, he was on a mission to save his best friend's daughter.  
He reached deep into his pockets and found change. He took it out to count what little amount he had. He just hoped it was enough.  
"DROP ANCHOR!" He yelled to the crew and prepared to jump off his ship.  
Juniper, as if she noticed her husband's forlorn face, looked to him and said, "It's ok, Pookie, I bet he's ok."  
Jack looked up with a startled look on his face and noticed the crew staring at him, each one stifling a laugh.  
"I thought I told you never to call me that!" He hissed at her.  
Gibbs walked up and patted Jack on the back. "It's ok, Pookie!"  
"She didn't say Pookie!" Jack tried to convince them. "She said...pudding! Yes, dear, I love pudding too...hehe?" Well, at least Jack tried. Now he had to try at something harder. Saving a woman's life from hundreds of dirty, perverted men.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Jack Jr. sat in the living room of the large white house, shaking nervously.  
"It's ok...I bet she's fine." Will said to him, but as he said it, he hoped he would convince himself.  
"I hope so." Jack sighed.  
Will nodded sadly. "Me too."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"It's time, lass!" The man hissed at Pearl. She gulped as she was thrown onto the auction table. The auctioneer looked back at her and laughed.  
"Lookie here, mates! We got ourselves a feisty one. She almost threw 'erself overboard and risked death to avoid this fate, but didn't get far! Can we start the bidding at three shillings?"  
Pearl zoned out as the biddings rose higher and higher. Why should she listen to how much she was worth?  
But she noticed something. A dark figure who's face was covered with dark dreadlocks and a captain hat. As he raised his head, she noticed it was Jack's father. At first she was humiliated-What would he think when he saw her like this? But then she thought...'Hey...Jack can buy me!'  
A/N-I have NO idea how much a shilling is worth, so if this is way low or high, then forgive me.  
"We have our top bidder at 60 shillings! 60 shillings, anyone willing to make it 61?"  
Jack reached into his pockets and only counted a measly 23 shillings. Uh oh. Will was going to kill him!  
"SOLD! To the large man in back."  
A rotund man walked forward and licked his lips, looking Pearl up and down.  
"Oh...help me!" Pearl squeaked.  
"Excuse me, I don't think so, mate."  
As she heard a familiar voice, she saw Jack with his pistol pointed towards the man who just bought him.  
"This girl just happens..." He looked over to Pearl and winked. "To be me daughter. Now, what's more important to ye? One night of a good time and 60 shillings or yer life?"  
The man looked down at the pistol, then up at Jack. "Ja...Jack Sparrow?"  
"What does it look like, son? Now, come on, hand her over."  
"Hmm...I don't know. She looks like a good one..."  
Jack sighed, raised his pistol, and fired a shot through the roof.  
"That's yer warning."  
The man's eyes widened and he rose his eyebrows. "She's yers."  
Jack smiled, grabbed Pearl by the arm, and ran out.  
"Oh, thank you!! And best of all, you didn't have to buy me! Which means we don't have to-"  
Jack looked at her with a curious face.  
"Never mind, just get me home!"  
"Can and will do, lass."  
Aboard the ship in her own cabin, Pearl couldn't help but cry. What was the use of being saved if Jack, her one and only love, was already probably dead by now? 


	16. Great Expectations

DaydreamBeliever14-Hey! Haven't heard from you in a while. Well, I'm glad your still reading! Thanks for the review!  
  
Legolas Sparrow-NO! Don't kill yourself! I have yet to finish my story!! Which I still don't know how I'm going to end it, so it's worthwhile to wait and see! Thanks for the review and put the gun DOWN!  
  
SuzzieQue-Thanks for the review and for understanding that I have a life...sort of lol. Have fun at the filming!  
  
Andrew Allen-Thank you! That was so sweet of emailing me instead of waiting until your review thingy worked! *What's your username and what chapter are you up to?* I love when reviewers email me! Thanks again!  
  
Angie-I'm working on this chapter a lot quicker than the last, so I hope I'll get it up sooner! That's so awesome that you live in Australia *never knew that* You went all the way to Indonesia to get the movie?! Geeze and I thought I was a fan! Well, I live in the USA and just had to go a few miles to get it lol. Thanks for the review!  
  
PED-Sarah-lol you're not supposed to know what happens! Oh well and FINE I'll update! Lol  
  
Angyl-Thank you so much! That review has to go in my top 5 best reviews! Woo, it made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside, lol. Thanks again!!  
  
Raven Potter Weasley-Thanks! Lol, short but touching, thanks!  
  
Lady Bee-Well, I know the sequel comes out in 2005 *blech, why so long?!* and I don't know anything about the third one. They say that the title MIGHT be POTC: Treasures of the Lost Abyss, the Abyss being the first pirate ship that sailed in the Caribbean, but w/e the title is, I can't wait to see it! Thanks for the review!  
  
Thumper Ditz-Thanks for the review! I was thinking about the ending in science *Boring class, boring teacher, I had writer's block* and I STRUCK inspiration! Lol, science is also where I write those poems...you know...those ones that the teachers get worried about you and send you to the guidance counselor...oh well, they're still good poems...lol thanks anyway!  
  
Chayter-Thanks! Keep reading!  
  
A/N: If you didn't read Andrew Allen's response to his review, I love when you people email me! So go ahead, I don't bite! Also, if you didn't read Lady Bee's response, the sequel is said to come out in 2005, and MIGHT be titled POTC: Treasures of the Lost Abyss. Ain't that something?  
  
Disclaimer-I only own Jack, Pearl, Juniper and...a few other people I suppose, but none of the original characters(  
  
A/N2: WOO! I never noticed this until today (1/24/04)! Happy 100th review to me! I was kinda hoping I'd have more than that by now:-/ but whatcha gonna do, I'm happy! YAY! Keep reviewing! I love ya all!  
  
A/N3-Thanks to many of your reviews, I felt all special and loved so guess what! Not only do you get to see the filming, you get to go to the premiere! Woo!  
  
A/N4-Feelin' pretty good right now-We had to read a book of our choice *well, it had to be a classic, but still our choice* and I chose Emma, and that's written by Jane Austen, my English teacher's favorite author. I never got into the book and only read 15 pages of it and then realized, she would assign two large essays to us. Wow...I was in trouble. Or not! I got them back today and got an A-! How I pulled that off I'll never know BUT I did it! WOO!  
  
Chapter 16-Great Expectations  
  
"So, lass...what did ye go through?" Jack asked Pearl, with a look of concern on his face.  
Pearl sighed deeply and looked into the eyes of the famous pirate. "I was taken away by a large man...I tried to cut the ropes that held my wrists together so I could jump overboard and swim back, but he saw me and put a blade to my throat." She said, pointing to the scar on her neck. "He said he would kill me if I tried anything like that. Then I started thinking about your son...if he was dead or not. It made me want to cry. Then, when we reached shore, I gave him attitude, not caring if he killed me or not. Then they shoved me back where the men couldn't see me and when it was my turn, they threw me on table to auction me off...I think you know the rest."  
Jack nodded. "I'm sorry, Pearl."  
Pearl looked up at him in confusion. Why was he apologizing?  
"E...excuse me?"  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't go with Jack to find ye, I'm sorry that all that happened to ye, and I'm sorry that I didn't get there sooner. I feel like it's all me fault." He admitted, not looking at her face once.  
"Mr. Sparrow...Jack...it's not your fault. It's mine...when he told me he loved me that night, I should've stopped all of you from going in the first place. But I was scared. No one had ever loved me before."  
"It's ok, lass."  
"No, I'm not done. Then, the night that Jack came back for me, a suitor was there and he proposed to me. Jack got mad at me because he thought I was interested in this man, but I wasn't! He left and I didn't stop him again."  
Jack grinned. "Ye could've gotten him drunk."  
Pearl gave a little laugh. "I would have if he didn't hate rum so much."  
Jack nodded and Pearl sighed before continuing. "After that...I followed him out and went after him to try and stop him. I went to three different places before I could find him. Once I did, it took a lot of work to get him to listen to me. That was the night...the night I told him I loved him." Pearl said, smiling.  
Jack snapped his head up and looked at her. "Ye...ye love me son??"  
"Well...yes!" She exclaimed laughing.  
"Oh, Pearly!" He jumped up, scaring her half to death. He then embraced her in a big hug. "Welcome to the family."  
"Mr. Sparrow, out of all kindness, we're not married yet and we won't be if you don't let me breath." She forced out.  
"Oh, right, sorry then." Jack replied, sitting down again.  
He sighed heavily. "Jack Sparrow...most fearsome pirate in the Caribbean...a grandfather!"  
"WHAT?!" Pearl exclaimed.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Will sat on the port deck, waiting for any sign of a ship. He long awaited the return of his daughter, safe and sound...and hopefully still a virgin.  
He sat, slouched over, holding his head in his hands, sighing every so often.  
"Is she back yet?"  
Will jumped, then looked over his shoulder. There stood Jack with a worried look on his face.  
"If she was, would I still be here? Even so, what are you doing here? You could be caught and hung!"  
"I really don't care anymore. I was dying inside. Ye know, when ye love someone, ye'll go to drastic measures just to see that person again."  
Will nodded, then looked to Jack. "That was beautiful."  
Jack smirked. "I may be a pirate, but that doesn't mean I can't say something meaningful e'ry once and a while."  
Will laughed. "I know what you mean. When Elizabeth was gone, I did everything in my power to get her back."  
"I tell ye," Jack started. "If I knew where Pearl was, I'd swim the entire ocean just to see her again."  
  
"You really love her, don't you?" Will asked curiously.  
Jack nodded, then sighed. "More than ye'll ever know."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
"Not even close, lass." Jack answered grimly.  
"I miss him." Pearl said, not exactly talking to anyone in particular.  
"We all do, love. Each and every one of us." Jack replied.  
Pearl nodded, but noticed something about what the man said.  
"Jack...you called me love."  
"Aye, that I did..."  
"So, Jack wasn't lying."  
"What are ye talking about?"  
"The first time Jack called me love, he said he got it from you. He said you called my mother that and many other woman that." She paused to laugh. "I could've sworn he had a thing for me from the start."  
Jack looked at her seriously.  
"He did. Always had something for ye, always will."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Will sighed again and rubbed his weary eyes. He yawned and then grabbed the spyglass at his side. Picking it up and putting it to his eye, he noticed a small speck in the distance.  
"Can't be them." He muttered to himself. He wiped the spyglass with his shirt, and put it up to his eye. The speck was there...only bigger. It resembled the shape of a ship.  
"Jack...Jack!! COME HERE!" Will yelled over his shoulder.  
Jack looked at his older friend and ran over. "Aye?"  
"Ship! There! Look!!" He handed the spyglass to Jack and waited.  
"It's her!"  
"Pearl??"  
"Yes!!"  
  
"JACK, GIVE ME THAT!" Will quickly grabbed the spyglass and looked.  
"Jack...I still only see a ship."  
Jack sighed heavily. "Exactly, mate! It's the Pearl!"  
Will looked at Jack and slapped him upside the head. "I MEANT MY DAUGHTER!"  
Jack thought for a minute before replying. He then let out a short laugh. "Hehe...wrong Pearl."  
They sat on the port a few more minutes before Jack said something.  
"There she is..."  
Will sighed and rolled his eyes. "We've already established that, Jack."  
"No!! It's Pearl! As in...Pearl Turner."  
Will once again grabbed the spyglass and looked through. "It's my daughter!" Surely enough, he did see a small figure, but obviously a female. As it grew closer, Will could see it was Pearl, doing something...either singing or talking to herself.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho!  
Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me..."  
Jack walked over to the side of the ship and looked at the girl.  
"Where'd ye learn that?"  
"My mother used to sing it to me before I fell asleep."  
Jack smirked. "That explains a lot."  
Pearl noticed something and leaned forward to see it more clearly. "JACK! SHORE!"  
Jack quickly put his spyglass to his eye and looked. "YER RIGHT LASS! Uh oh...who are they?"  
"What?"  
Jack looked even more closely and once they got closer to land, he gasped.  
"IT'S ME SON!"  
"WHAT?!"  
"ME SON!! Oh...yer father too, but ME SON'S ALIVE!"  
Pearl gasped and tried to see both men waiting for them. Both her father and the man she loved were alright. She leaned far over the ship to hide her face from Jack. Small crystal tears fell from her eyes. For once, she had something worth living for again. 


	17. Love and Vows

Angyl-I love it when you review! Lol, you rock! I do need a new path to take my story...I have to think about it. Thanks so much!! (I had no clue my story was captivating! Aww lol)  
  
Angie-Awesome! Gotta love shopping sprees lol. You don't know HOW lucky you are! It may be EXTREMELY hot near you, but it's FREEZING near me! We just got 8 inches of snow! Anyway, thanks for the review!!  
  
DaydreamBeliever14-I KNOW! URGH I was so mad! He totally deserved that GG! Anywho, thanks for the review!! YAY! I got a hat like Jack's! Don't worry about not reviewing for a while, review when you can and I'll be happy! (By the way, you were the first reviewer for the last chapter, woo!)  
  
Reese Sparrow-OK, LOL! I was wondering, because no male has ever read my story before, so I was thinking, "A guy...reading a love story...hmm..." Thanks for the AWESOME review, you always know how to make me happy!  
  
Raven Potter Weasely-Thanks! I'll try to update ASAP!  
  
SuzzieQue-LOL! Who should I take to the premier? Hmm...ever see Chasing Liberty?? OOH, hot British dude in that, I'll take him! WOO! Lol, thanks for the review!  
  
Lady Bee-I'm so happy everyone loved my sense of humor! Lol, I was sitting at my computer, contemplating whether I should put the jokes in or not, I'm glad I did! Thanks for the review!!  
  
RazorBladeKisses-Nice username by the way, lol. Thanks for the review! And yes, GuavaBoat was so mean to me, but she or he's gone! And I would love to read your story! Thanks again! Oh wow, I just noticed you're on Skylarks and Sparrows! Wow! Lol, I've been dying to get a new review for that one for ages! Thanks, lol  
  
ElvenPrincessSapphire-Thanks but...what sequel? Lol, do u mean my prequel? It will make a LOT more sense if u didn't read that yet lol, it's ok! Still review!  
  
Thumper Ditz- LOL! Never thought of Jack as 'just a mean old pirate', but thanks anywho! Lol. Thanks for the review!  
  
AbbieNormal182-Thanks! Keep reading!  
  
Chapter 17- Love and Vows  
  
"Pearl!"  
"Father!" Pearl ran into the arms of her loving father and hugged him close. Jack, Jr. and Sr., just acknowledged each others presence, but were soon too in a hugging embrace. Just because they hugged each other doesn't mean that they weren't masculine.  
Then, Jack Jr. stood in front of Pearl and pulled her into a hug. Pearl slowly began to sob onto Jack's shoulder.  
"You're safe." She whispered  
"So are you."  
He pulled away from her and examined her, just to see if she was alright. It seemed like forever since he had last seen her and all he wanted was for her to be perfectly alright.  
He gasped. "What's this?"  
Brushing his fingertips over a thin, red scar on Pearl's neck made her cringe in pain.  
"Sorry, love."  
"It's ok...and I'll explain later." Pearl replied uncomfortably. She turned away from him and brushed the scar with her fingers herself.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh! My baby is back!! Oh, my precious Pearl! I missed you so much!!"  
Pearl desperately tried to pull away from her mother, who was squeezing her far too tightly and kissing her way too much.  
"I'm fine, mother!" She finally pulled away. "Jack saved me." She said, pointing to the older pirate behind her.  
Elizabeth looked at Jack and quietly told him, "Thank you very much."  
"'Twas no problem, lass...erm, Elizabeth." Jack responded.  
"Nothing happened to you in Tortuga...did it, Pearl?"  
"No, Mother, nothing happened. I'm home, safe and sound." Pearl looked to the ground and smiled. No one noticed that during the walk home, Pearl was smiling the whole way. "And Jack's home too."  
"Yes! We must celebrate the return of our offspring." Will answered happily.  
  
~*~*~*~  
"To freedom!" The whole table toasted.  
"To the Black Pearl!" Jack toasted after that.  
They brought the warm tea to their lips. Pearl savored every sip; it had been a long time since she had last had something good in her mouth.  
They enjoyed the sweet silence that surrounded the table that they sat at. All they wanted was to be near each other again and not have to be separated again. They hadn't all been in the same room together for months.  
After eating what he wanted, Jack Jr. looked to Pearl's father.  
"Mr. Turner? May I please talk to you in the next room?"  
Will looked at him in a confused state, but nodded and left to the other room.  
When Jack and Will were far from the table, Jack sighed heavily.  
"I would like to take your daughter's hand in marriage."  
Will looked at Jack seriously. Seriously, but mostly in shock.  
"I'm sorry, Jack."  
Jack looked at him instantly. "W-what?"  
"Jack, you're a pirate. You can't take care of Pearl or give her what she wants. I just want Pearl to be happy."  
"And she will be! With me! She told me that all she wants is a little freedom and life on the high seas will give her just that!"  
Will shook his head. "I'm sorry, Jack. I want her to be happy, but I also want her to be safe."  
Jack turned on his heel and stomped out. He marched upstairs to Pearl's room and laid in her bed, taking in her scent that was surprisingly still there, considering how long she'd been gone. He could never live without Pearl.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Where's Jack?" Pearl asked when her father returned.  
"Upstairs, he went to rest."  
"Then I'll go tend to him. I have stories to tell." Pearl got up happily and ran upstairs.  
Will sighed and laid back in his chair.  
"What did me son want?" Jack asked.  
"He wanted Pearl...as his wife."  
"And what did ye say??"  
"No."  
Liz sighed in relief while Jack and Juniper looked at him in disbelief.  
"That's insane, Will! Jack and Pearl love each other!" Juniper protested.  
"Aye, Will, what were ye thinkin'??"  
"Of Pearl's safety!"  
"What makes ye think she won't be safe with us?"  
"I just don't think that Jack can take care of her."  
"Well, ye thought wrong, lad!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Pearl knocked on the door and heard a muffled, "Come in."  
When she walked in, Jack stared at her while still lying down and smirked. "Ye came to see me."  
"I brought tea. Father told me you wanted to rest, so tea might help you relax."  
"I don't want to rest, I want to rip your father limb from limb!"  
Pearl looked at him shocked. "Alright, did I miss something here?"  
Jack jumped off the bed and walked over to Pearl. Pearl put the tea on a bedside table. Jack took Pearl's face in his hands and kissed her passionately.  
He parted from her, breathing quickly.  
"Come away with me."  
"What?"  
"Marry me, Pearl! Be my wife!"  
Pearl stared at him, not knowing what to say. She decided to avoid the question altogether for as long as she could. She needed to think.  
"What does this have to do with my father?"  
Jack started pacing the room. "He said that I couldn't take your hand in marriage!"  
"You asked?" Pearl inquired. "That's so sweet!"  
"I know, but he said no! Said I couldn't take care of ye as it were. But," He walked over to Pearl, took her hand and took a knee. "I don't care. Marry me, Pearl. Make me the luckiest man in the world."  
Pearl stared deep into the eyes of the man she loved as she thought up her answer.  
She got it. She knew exactly what she would do.  
  
A/N: HA HA! CLIFFHANGER! NA NA NA NA POO POO! ...um...sorry, are you still going to review after that? PLEASE DO! 


	18. Lies, lies, lies

Reviews!  
  
Angie-I know, isn't Will evil?! Urghies, oh well, we'll have to do something about him, now won't we? Yup, STILL have at least 6 inches of snow here, but it's starting to melt. In fact, today, getting out of school, there was another student that was younger than me walking in front of me, and she slipped on the ice and my best friend and I caught her before she fell to the ice! Very dangerous! Oh well, thanks for the review!  
  
DaydreamBeliever14-You rock! Lol, thanks! I know, Pearl and Jack SHOULD be together! But maybe they won't! Who knows? I'm the author! Ha! ...um, sorry thanks for the review!  
  
AbbieNormal182-Thanks! And no you don't! I have a twist! Ha ha, no one will see this coming, I hope :-/ Thanks!  
  
Lissy Bregan-AWESOME, new reviewer. Lol, sorry. I know, doesn't Will just suck right now? Urghies, oh well, keep reading! Why does everyone think they know what's coming?  
  
Reese Sparrow-Thank you for being so understanding, you ROCK! Keep reading! (Lol, by the way, love how u review like a pirate, did I ever mention that?)  
  
Jaqueline Sparrow-I take forever to update nowadays and I feel AWFUL about it! Yes you still get to go to the premiere because I'm nice! AND you get a Jack hat because I'm feeling generous today! WOO! Yes...I want to strangle my teachers too...  
  
Angyl-Omg...I read your review and I SWEAR I almost started crying! This is one of those reviews that I'm saving FOREVER AND EVER! You are awesome and I can't wait to preview your chapters! If you have the first done, send it, don't be shy! I don't bite! You get a FREE, COMPLIMENTARY breakfast with the cast of POTC! *lol, keep in mind the prizes aren't real, just so you don't get angry at me when I don't give you the prize lol* THANK YOU SO MUCH!  
  
Chapter 18-Lies, lies, lies...  
  
Pearl and Jack walked slowly down the stairs, nervously and quietly. Pearl knew what she would do while Jack hadn't the slightest clue.  
Wow...  
He was in for one heck of a surprise. (A/N: This is the part where I laugh morbidly because HA! I know what happens! AND YOU DON'T! HA! Anywho, keep reading lol)  
"Mother? Father?" Pearl called from the entrance hallway. "Jack and I have something to tell you."  
Both Jack's family and Pearl's family gathered in the living room. Will looked depressed while Liz just looked...well, confused. Jack looked just as confused while Juniper seemed to be in her own fantasy land.  
"Well, Pearl, out with it!" Jack demanded.  
She sighed and began her lie. "Well, as you probably know, Jack and I love each other very much."  
She tried to soften the blow, but instead got blank stares. Yeah...she was going to have a hard time with this.  
"Well...there's a problem, but we can solve it!"  
Blank stares again.  
"Jack...got me pregnant." (A/N: Keep in mind I am smiling QUITE a lot right now)  
Jack snapped his head at Pearl and stared in wide eyes. The parents were not pleased. Well, except Jack Sr. of course.  
"Pearl! I told ye I would be a grandfather!"  
Tears began to trickle down her face. She hated to lie like this, but it was the only way Jack and her could stay together.  
"Yer pregnant?" Jack whispered softly.  
"We didn't do anything, remember?"  
"Oh...right, sorry."  
Will stood up. "You're pregnant?"  
Pearl couldn't lie to him. But she had to. She nodded.  
Will embraced her in a hug but looked over Pearl's shoulder at Jack's face.  
"Get out of my house. Never, EVER come back."  
"But Father!" Pearl protested instantly. "Would you rather have me raise a bastard child? Jack IS the father! He deserves to be here! He proposed to me and we're getting married. I'm sorry you don't approve of Jack, but you should understand! After all, grandfather didn't approve of you at first!"  
Will stayed silent. She was right. Everything she said was right. But he couldn't bear the fact of his daughter being married to someone on the wrong side of the law.  
"Mr. Turner..." Jack began. "If ye just let me marry yer daughter, I promise that I will give up piracy and become an apprentice of yer shop. Please, sir, I cannot live without her! She's the air that I breathe, the water I drink, the food I consume! Please...just trust me on this."  
Pearl looked at Jack and the tears started spilling again. He cared that much about her.  
Will sighed and ran a hand through his hair.  
"Father," Pearl began. "I will not lie to you anymore. I am not pregnant. I just needed to prove to you that Jack does love me! That he will do anything to be with me and I will do anything to be with him."  
"Will." Jack Sr. said to him. Will looked over to him. Jack nodded and mouthed, "Just say yes."  
Will sighed again. "So, this is the path you've chosen, isn't it? After all, he is a pirate."  
"No," Pearl answered. "He's my fiancé."  
  
A/N: Terribly short, I know, but I love it! So review! Go on! 


	19. Prewedding Jitters

Reviews!  
  
Reese Sparrow-HA! Love how you made it sound like 'pirate' is a whole different language. Thanks for the review!  
  
A Capella Pres Marie Dantes-Hey! Haven't heard from you for a while! Thanks! Yea, Will wasn't good in that chapter, I was regretting posting it last night, but I wanted to get it up soon. Thanks anywho!  
  
SuzzieQue-When I saw that I had reviews this morning, I remembered that I read yours and didn't feel like opening Microsoft Word and replying and I had to go somewhere and said, "Eh, I'll reply later," AND I FORGOT, HOW DARE I! You can have this nifty Jack Sparrow watch! *total value of $29.95*, yours free! Yay! Thanks for the review!  
  
DaydreamBeliever14-YAY! *throws confetti* I'll TRY to hurry with the next chapter, ok? Thanks!  
  
Angie-Thank you!! If I have time, I'll try to read the Harry Potter one, ok?  
  
A/N: GEEZE! I was online, working on this, when I decided to go to the Secret Window website, that movie looks so creepy! And I'm working on the end of this story too *you'll understand once you see the preview*! Go to the website and watch the trailer, 19-Prewedding Jitters  
  
Everyone was reluctant about the wedding (Except for the bride, groom and Jack of course). They seemed the think it was the wrong match, that it would never work, that they would split apart and never want to see each other again. But Pearl and Jack were convinced that they were perfect for each other. And no one would ever convince them otherwise.  
They had...some problems. Pearl was in lack of a dress, but since she was practically royalty, it would be no problem for her to get one custom made. Jack was in lack of a suit and while Will could have LET him easily borrow one, he didn't offer. Will wasn't a fan of Jack's son, and didn't plan on making him feel like he was a member of the Turner family.  
Also, it's not easy to find a priest when the groom is wanted by the law. So, since Jack once impersonated a cleric of the Church of England, couldn't he be the one to marry them?  
So the date was set for July 9th (A/N: anyone notice anything about that date?), what they hoped was a bright, sunny day. They contemplated for days about where the ceremony could be. Finally, Juniper (the awfully quiet one) thought of the best idea, in which we were amazed that no one had thought of it sooner.  
They would be wed on the 'Pearl', just like where Jack Sr. and Juniper had been married, in the midst of the ocean where no naval officers would find them. Jack Sr. stayed at the helm and directed the ship while everyone acted as part of the crew.  
Late that night, as the ship was still moving, Jack walked into Pearl's room and sat on her bed. He took in the deep scent that even though they'd only been there for about 12 hours, her scent was all you could smell in the barren, wooden cabin. After sitting there for about 10 minutes, the door creaked and Jack looked up, not knowing who it was.  
Thankfully, Pearl walked in slowly. She smiled at him. "I was just looking for you."  
He smiled back and pulled his locks of hair away from his face. "I was lookin' for ye too."  
"Are you scared?" She asked sincerely.  
Jack took the question into deep though, even though he was quite aware of what the answer was. "Actually...aye." He could never lie to Pearl. He loved her far too much to do something like that.  
"Yes...me too."  
"But...I imagine," Jack started. "When I see ye walkin' down that aisle or...deck or whatever it may be, I'll know exactly what I have to do and all me fears will be gone."  
Pearl frowned. "Are you ready to spend the rest of your life with just one person? One person, no one else?"  
Jack smirked at the question.  
"I'm serious, Jack. This is important."  
"Pearl," He answered in a staid manner. "All that matters is that that one person is ye. Then I'll be the happiest man alive."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Pearl stayed up that night, biting her fingernails in fear. She thought back to what Jack had said to her.  
'When I see ye walkin' down that aisle or...deck or whatever it may be, I'll know exactly what I have to do and all me fears will be gone.'  
She knew for a fact that Jack was the only one she wanted to live her life with. But she couldn't help but feel the qualms that lay beneath her. The regrets of disobeying her father on something as serious as a wedding.  
But wasn't that what he did to her grandfather? And he went as far as going into piracy to find the woman that he loved. Couldn't he understand that this was just like that?  
Pearl banged her head against the pillow and rolled over so she was on her stomach. She breathed deeply in and out and thought some more. Jack even promised to give up piracy and become an apprentice. Wasn't that enough for him? Wasn't Jack sacrificing all he knew just to stay with one person?  
Wasn't that too much to ask of Jack?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
'All that matters is that that one person is you. Then I'll be the happiest person alive.'  
Jack laid in the short, bouncy, squeaky cot and stared at his fingernails. He didn't lie to Pearl; he told her he was nervous. He just didn't say HOW nervous he was.  
The fact was, every time he thought of the wedding, he started shaking immensely. Professing his love to one person out loud in public- Woo, not easy. If only there was some way of getting married without having the ceremony. That would be fairly simple and a lot less nerve-wracking.  
Jack sat up in his bed and put his head in his hands, expressing a low sigh, almost grumble.  
What to do? Would he go through with it, or refuse to wake up the next morning?  
"Come on, Jack!" He shouted to himself, but still maintained a whisper. "Ye should be happy! Yer marryin' the lass of yer dreams, what could go wrong?"  
But still, shivers ran up his spine. Beads of sweat ran down his forehead and his hands shook.  
Was he dreaming, or was it possible to be THIS nervous?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Will refused to sleep that night.  
Not because he was mad at Pearl, no, not at all.  
He was mad at himself. Not just mad, he was EXTREMELY furious with himself.  
How could he refuse Pearl the right to marry whoever she wanted, when he was the same way around her age?  
He felt awful. What drove him to do such a thing? And worst of all- why didn't he trust Jack?  
After all, he was his best friend's son. What was wrong with him?  
Maybe...it wasn't that he didn't trust Jack. He just didn't want to lose Pearl. All he wanted was his little girl back. The little girl that at the age of 6 ran around the house in pirate garb, screaming, "Aargh! Prepare to walk the plank!"  
But his little girl wasn't little anymore. He knew what he had to do. Getting up from the cot, he rubbed his eyes and stretched his arms. He made sure that Elizabeth didn't wake up before leaving.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Slowly opening the door, he walked in and saw a body jolt up.  
"Shh, it's just me. Will."  
"Ye scared me half to death, Will! I thought ye were a naval officer!"  
"I need to talk to you." Will said, ignoring Jack's previous statement. "It's about you marrying my daughter tomorrow."  
"I know, I know, ye don't want me marryin' her. Believe me, I know! But ye can't stop me, Will!"  
  
"I know." Will answered with a sigh.  
"I love her and furthermore...wait...ye know?"  
"I know you love her. And that's why...I give you my blessings."  
"Will, 'ave ye been drinkin'?"  
"No, Jack! I've been thinking, and I was cruel and unfair and should have never said no. I just...I'm going to miss Pearl."  
Jack chuckled and looked away. "Will...Pearl isn't goin' anywhere. She may be marryin' me, but that changes nothin'. 'Ave ye forgot? I said I would become yer apprentice and I meant it. Piracy is a thing of the past." (A/N: Anyone notice I made Jack sound...well...more piraty? I just noticed it now lol)  
"It's not easy work. You have to slave over hot coals and your hands will become rough. They will become stained with the materials you work with."  
"I know...but as long as I'm married to Pearl, it doesn't matter what I do."  
Will smiled. "Get some sleep. Tomorrow's the big day." With that, he left the room, leaving Jack to think by himself.  
"Aye...the big day." Jack said to himself before slouching into his cot. He was prepared for another sleepless night. 


	20. Till Death Do Us Part

Reviews!  
  
DaydreamBeliever14-Woah, you were fast in reviewing! Thanks! I'm not sure if I want to see Secret Window or not...it looks REALLY good, just I'm awful in scary movies lol.  
  
SuzzieQue-Then it's a good thing that I gave you a watch! Lol, thanks for the review!  
  
Reese Sparrow-Did you notice that I made Jack sound more piratey? I don't know, just I used more words that could be turned pirate, lol. Thanks for the review!  
  
A Cappella Pres Marie Dantes-Don't worry, Jack and Juniper will be in the next one-they have to, it's the wedding! I know! EVERYONE loves him now! I mean, I was in this class and to get to know each other, we played a game where someone would stand in the middle and say, "I like everyone who likes- " and whoever liked what they said would run and switch chairs, and someone got up and said, "I like everyone who likes Johnny Depp!" And like 25 people got out of their seat! It was insane! Oh well, the movie looks good anywho. Thanks for the review!  
  
Angie-Thanks! Yes, I am the mistress of cliffhangers lol.  
  
Piratey Elf-Ha! Nice review! I'm saving that one! Ok, I know it's been taking me a while to update, but don't worry! It'll be up soon!  
  
A/N: And I thought the preview was scary! Ok, my dad owns like EVERY Stephen King novel and I found the book with Secret Window, Secret Garden in it (It's called Four Past Midnight, pick it up) and I swear, it's so freaky...read it, I can't put it down! *Actually I can because I'm writing this now, but you know what I mean*  
  
A/N2: I'm so sorry this has been taking so long! I've been really busy with tests and homework *Just yesterday I was busy and started my homework at 7:30...I was up till 2:30 and I am EXHAUSTED*, so please, forgive me!  
  
A/N3: This goes out to Angyl WHO I HOPE READS THIS! I've been reading your work and let me tell you, I'm impressed! It's very good! I hope you post soon because believe me, I'll be one of your many reviewers! Good luck to you and all you do with your writing.  
  
Chapter 20-The Big Day  
  
Will took one of his old, battered suits (He brought two just incase one was missing or went overboard...) and examined it. It was a little ragged, but for a pirate it would have to do.  
You, the reader, probably guessed it. Will grew soft. After all, this...pirate...was coming into their family and giving up the only life he's ever known just to be with the woman he loved...Will's daughter. Seemed like just yesterday she was not even a foot tall. Will would cradle her in his arms and sing her to sleep or would tickle her or would tell her stories, even though she didn't know what he was saying.  
A tear escaped his eye and cascaded down his cheek. His little girl was grown up, in love, and ready to get married. And even though she would probably still be living with him, he couldn't bare the fact that he too was growing older and had to move on past his daughter.  
Walking out to the hallway and into Jack's cabin, he saw something that cheered him up instantly.  
"I do...no, wait um...I...do? Why does it never sound right?!"  
"Never sounds right when it's your turn." Will said, startling young Jack. Will smirked and walked over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
"I feel awful. Pearl is really dedicated to you and you are more than welcome to make her the happiest woman alive. Here." He handed the suit to Jack, which Jack took graciously before looking up at Will in a confused manner.  
"Will, I can't accept this from ye."  
"Please...just take it."  
Jack looked down at the suit and smiled and looked back at Will with that same smile. Will noticed something in his smile...he was crying. Jack's eyes were filled with tears.  
"I'm scared..." He admitted. "But happy."  
Will nodded, feeling the tears coming on as well. "Me too."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Looking in a small mirror on the ship, Pearl examined herself. She couldn't believe that it was the big day...her wedding day. She did her best to ignore her mother sobbing uncontrollably, but it wasn't easy.  
Pearl flattened the dress where it was on her stomach, but it bothered her beyond belief that it was so puffy on the bottom-not to mention completely itchy. Nonetheless, it was beautiful. Elizabeth tried and tried to do something with Pearl's hair, but all Pearl wanted was for it to be down on her shoulders. It looked perfect that way.  
She was startled when the door opened. "THE GROOM ISN'T SUPPOSED TO SEE THE BRIDE BEFORE THE WEDDING!" Her mother shrieked.  
"Didn't know I was gettin' hitched, love." Jack Sr. walked in the room and examined Pearl. "Aww, Pearl...ye look beautiful."  
"Thank you, Jack." Pearl said with a smile.  
"I remember me own weddin' day...beautiful day, sun was out and everything..."  
"Jack, is there any CERTAIN reason you're here?" Elizabeth asked impatiently.  
"Actually, there is, love. Just wanted to wish ye the best of luck today. All of us adults know how nerve wrackin' it could be gettin' married."  
"Thank you, Jack...again." Pearl answered, the smile only growing larger.  
"And also...of all the lass' we know...I'm glad Jack fell for ye. Yer the only lass brave enough to trust one of us pirates...I mean, I didn't think we'd ever find someone lil Jack would fall fer...ye've given him everythin' he's ever wanted."  
This time, a tear fell from Pearl's eye. She looked at Jack with amazement and was truly startled. The rough, crazy pirate said something that truthfully touched her heart. She ran into the arms of Jack and embraced him close.  
She gasped for air. "I don't think I could ever fall for anyone else."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Jack awaited at the alter beside father (The *cough* priest...), fidgeting with his fingernails. When he looked down at his fingers, however, he felt as if he was in the body of a totally different person. His fingers were clean. Nails and everything. His hair wasn't tied together with molasses anymore; it was so clean you could run your fingers through it. It was tied back with a little band that Will lent him. His suit was clean as opposed to the dusty thing he was given the previous day and he had shoes...shiny, clean shoes. His face was clean and he looked incredible. Just extremely handsome.  
However, he was dying inside. This wasn't the true him. Sure, he promised to give up piracy and all that, but why do you think he decided to become Will's apprentice? Jack loved looking the way he did; coal smudged on his face and his clothes burnt. He felt more...he couldn't even place it, he felt more comfortable and at home. So, this was the first and last time he planned on looking presentable.  
He heard footsteps at the end of the aisle and looked up. He saw Will, in a suit similar to the one Jack was wearing and a woman...in a bride's dress with the veil over her face. Even though he couldn't see her face, he knew she would look amazing. Jack looked to the audience (if you could call two people an audience) and smiled slightly. Both were crying hysterically. In fact, up until this point Jack didn't think his mother could cry. She had never shown any signs of pain or depression, just sheer joy. She dabbed at her eyes ferociously with a handkerchief and looked up at her son, mouthing, "I love you."  
He smiled and mouthed it back. Before he knew it, his bride was standing next to him. Will pulled up veil and kissed his daughter on the cheek. Jack took a look at Pearl and gasped. She had a beautiful dress, her hair was done elegantly and her eyes were glistening with tears. She was breathtaking. Just absolutely breathtaking.  
She looked at him and smiled. "I love you so much." She whispered. (A/N: I think I might ruin the moment, but does anyone else feel the tears coming on?)  
"I love ye too, Pearl." He grasped her hand and looked to his father, wondering at the same time where his father had gotten the priest outfit.  
"We are gathered 'ere today to witness the coming together of Pearl Turner and Jack Sparrow...not me, mind ye, I'm happily married, I mean me son."  
"JACK!" Everyone burst out in unison.  
"Right, sorry. If anyone has reason why these two should not come together, speak now or forever hold yer peace."  
An awkward silence hovered over the crowd, looking to each other.  
"Right then. Jack Sparrow...Jr. Do ye take Pearl to be yer lawfully wedded wife? To 'ave and to 'old, through sickness and health, till death do ye part?" (A/N: Never been to a wedding, excuse me if I forgot something which I believe I did.)  
"I do." Jack answered, smiling happily.  
"An' Pearl. Do ye take Jack to be yer husband and all the stuff I just said to me son?"  
"I do."  
Jack Sr. grinned cheerfully and exclaimed, "OH! I love weddin's! Ok, I now pronounce ye man and wife. Ye may now kiss the bride. I always wanted to say that!"  
Both Jack Jr. and Pearl laughed nervously and kissed each other passionately while squeals of happiness were expressed through the awfully small crowd.  
Jack looked at Pearl in shock. "Am I dreamin'?"  
"No...why?"  
"Just...never thought I'd get married."  
"Well...are you happy?"  
Jack smiled lovingly and caressed her cheek. "Couldn't be happier, love."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Later that evening, the two families sat at a table in the dining room and spoke of how happy they were, and how they expected Jack and Pearl to have kids some day, and how their lives were going to be perfect now. Under the table, Jack and Pearl held hands tightly. They did it. They were married.  
Clearing her throat, Juniper stood up a little nervously and looked among her friends and now family. She tapped her wine glass and the focus of the table was on her. Her face heated up and she got nervous, but she spoke anyway.  
"I know I haven't been speaking a lot in the past months...but it was all really out of confusion. In the beginning I spoke endlessly to Liz and Will, mostly to my husband, but once I saw things arising between Pearl and Jack...I just got so confused. I would wonder to myself, 'Should I be worried? Is this supposed to happen?'"  
The audience looked at her in suspense and gasped as a tear rolled down her cheek. "But...in the past weeks, I've seen Jack look at Pearl and I've seen that same look in his eye that lingers in my husband's eye. That same look of passion and devotion that will never wear off.  
"That's when I knew it was time for Jack to leave the nest. To find a passion beyond piracy and to take care of a family all his own." She turned to her son as more tears began to fall.  
"Jack? I love you so much. That's why I want you to know that I'm happy for you both and if you ever need help, I'm here. Pearl?"  
  
The young woman's face popped up, tears lingering in her eyes as well. "Take care of him?"  
  
Pearl laughed and nodded, brushing away all tears. She jumped out of her chair and hugged Juniper tight. "Thank you." Pearl whispered.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
That night was warm and tranquil as they still sailed on the 'Pearl'. Pearl hung over the railings of the ship and stared out into the passing sea, singing softly to herself.  
Jack walked up behind her quietly, as to not disturb her. He held his hands behind his back and stared out to the sea as well. His tie was undone and his hair was out of the annoying tie it was held back in. He took his place beside her at the ship, held her hand, and sang along.  
"...Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho..."  
They stared at each other in silence and smiled. "Today...just seemed to surreal." Pearl said with a sigh. "It's hard to believe it's all over."  
"The day all lil' lass' fantasize about."  
Pearl shook her head. "Not me. In fact, I wanted to avoid it as much as possible...until I met you."  
Jack smiled and rubbed his hand against her cheek. "So...now what do we do?"  
An awkward silence lingered between both of them.  
"I don't know." Pearl answered. "Why don't we wait and see?"  
Jack laughed. "Good answer." With that, he grabbed her hand and led her away from the ledge and back to her cabin.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Wow...is that really how it happened?" Kathryn asked dreamily. "Some day I'll meet a man just like Daddy."  
"That's just how it happened." Pearl answered, looking at her teenage daughter. Kathryn had her father's features and bravery, while she had her mother's hair and clumsy feet. "I still think your grandparent's story is more interesting."  
"The one about the cursed pirates? True, but yours is more romantic...I think anyway."  
Pearl smiled and sighed, thinking about what adventure lay before her now. Pearl persuaded her husband endlessly to never give up piracy and he answered her wishes. They sailed each day and night on the 'Lady Kathryn,' Kathryn's namesake and the present given to them by Jack and Juniper after their wedding.  
When Kathryn turned 16 (which was the following week), they decided to keep to land for Kathryn to find her own love. After all, 16 was the age that Pearl found Jack, and she never regretted it once. (Well, maybe in the beginning when she loathed him, but she looked past those times)  
But for this last week, they would try to find as much adventure as possible.  
...Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho...  
  
A/N: ITS OVER! How sad. But that doesn't mean u shouldn't review! Please! Review! A LOT! And I shall give you Jack stickers! YAY!  
  
A/N2: Good luck to ya on Sunday, Johnny! 


End file.
